At the End of the Universe
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: Bee and Puppycat are always going on strange and crazy adventures across the universe through the Space Temporary Workers Agency. When one job puts them in a past Puppycat escaped from, he comes back a changed cat-dog creature. Not just mentally, but physically! What will become of the two friends when Puppycat is a monster no more and new emotions begin to surface?
1. Mission- Royal Space

At the End of the Universe

Chapter 1: Mission- Royal Space

* * *

A beam of pink light flashed before the young woman's eyes. She gazed at the sight of a pastel envelope appearing from thin air and grasped by her companion's paws.

"Aw man, I hope this isn't a uniform assignment 'cuz I'm totally not wearing that friggin' get-up again," she complained to Puppycat who ignored her moaning and signed his name.

Bee held unto him as another flash of vibrant light sent them through an easy fall in space.

"I mean, how come I'm the only one with a uniform anyway? You never get one!" she went on.

Puppy cat looked at her. /_I'm always in uniform./_

"Dude you're never in uniform."

_/Yes I am./_

"No, I am! And I'm sick of it!"

[Incoming,] a low voice said as a warp hole opened.

"Hey TempBot, how come Puppycat doesn't get a costume thingy on missions?" Bee immediately asked as the two drifted toward the large floating screen.

[I'm afraid I do not understand the inquiry,] it replied in a low, smooth tone. [Puppycat is always issued a uniform alongside yourself for any and all uniform required assignments.]

_/Told you/_, he announced as she groaned dramatically.

[Now, there is an important assignment for you both today if you are willing to accept.]

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bee blehed, fed up.

TempBot opened its mouth and issued them their uniforms. Bee's green, sleeveless turtle neck sweater and cotton pink shorts were swallowed up by the same light used to transport them. Left in the magical light's wake, Bee was dressed in a long, light pink gown. She studied her new clothes with a slight frown, but shrugged her shoulder and instead of complaining, gave the nice dress a compliment.

Puppycat looked her clothes over as well and only knitted his eyebrows as neither a positive nor negative affirmation to them.

Bee grabbed the end of her hair which was now in one thick braid. "What're these clothes for?"

Tempbot closed its eyes for a moment and let a small stone pendant materialize before the two workers before replying.

[This is a Starlight Crystal. They're very prized stones that are used for different important events across the universe. Though today, this stone is to be delivered to the Space King for the trimillenium celebration being held at Royal Space.]

Bee's eyes grew wider and sparkled with delight and Puppycat's narrowed at the news. The quad-point pendant floated to Bee and she put it around her neck.

[Your job,] TempBot referred to them, [is to hand carry the Starlight Crystal safely to the Space King directly before he begins the ceremony.]

Bee huzawwed at that and TempBot opened its mouth to lead a portal to Royal Space. Eagerly, Bee went through the Temp administrator's mouth while being closely, yet hesitantly followed by Puppycat.

* * *

Tempbot gagged a bit as Bee and Puppycat clambered out to stand on the Royal grounds leading to the back of the castle.

[The celebration will begin soon,] it told them. [Do not waste time.]

"Yeash, alright," Bee muttered as the portal mouth closed.

Puppycat kept an even, narrowed gaze at the sparkling castle. Bee rose a brow at that, but smiled herself at the great structure. The stone shimmered, the windows gleamed, and everything appeared to swim in beautiful hues.

"Wow…" Bee stood in awe. "There must be _sooo_ much food in there… Holy crap!"

Puppycat glanced at her.

"I can take some pictures of them for Deckard! He'd be able to tell what they were made of and make them!"

Bee started to drool at the possibility of her friend being able to create royal sweets and dishes for her. Puppycat scoffed at that and felt that same strange heaviness in his chest that always came with Deckard's name.

_/No, you can't take pictures./_

"Wha? Why not?" Bee argued.

_/How will you explain that you attended a Space Ball? Let alone that most of the ingredients used in the food here aren't available on Earth./_

"Oh yeah," she said quietly.

Puppycat started walking toward the castle, leaving Bee behind for a moment. She shook off the frown and went after him, half tripping on her dress and kicking it up past her shins.

_/Lift your dress enough to walk_,/ Puppycat told her without even giving her a look.

She did so a little awkwardly and caught up to her friend.

_/Listen,/_ he said still focusing on the open doors leading to the ballroom. /_Stick close to me and don't wander off. We're here for the job and nothing more./_

She nodded and walked beside him up the stairs. The higher they went, the more was revealed until they both saw a large party filled with beautiful, graceful creatures. Bee stared unashamed at the multiple humanoids shaded the colors of the universe. White, red, blue, orange, and green heads made up a sea of dancers, flowing with the beat of star songs. The two outsiders stood out like a sore thumb, but no one paid them any mind. So they went inside.

Puppycat didn't look comfortable at all. In fact, if one didn't know him he appeared downright terrified. The look in his eyes though, reflected something dark in regards to this dazzling environment. It went unnoticed by Bee.

"Where do you think the Space King is?" she questioned.

He hesitated, but Puppycat answered, /_Maybe talking to someone. Let's check the sides./_

Bee nodded and they walked to the edge of the room's walls. Bee looked around but didn't see anyone that might fit the image of a king. She did however, see the large spread of exotic space delicacies. Puppycat looked down the same direction as well, and saw nothing but nobles chit-chatting. Turning away, he was about to address Bee, but found that she was not there.

_/Bee?/_

"Oh man, Puppycat... Look at all this," Bee turned excitedly to him.

She scrunched up her brows when she realized he wasn't there by her.

"The heck?" she wondered, not knowing that he was thinking the same thing from the opposite side of the room.

"Geez and he told _me _not to wander off."

She didn't want to waste time searching endlessly for Puppycat in such a large crowd, but she also didn't want to waste valuable taste testing time either. The mission kicked itself out of her thoughts and Bee grinned widely as she neared the table of food laid out in an array of choices.

"Ooo, this one looks good. Oh! And you and you," she picked out, stuffing her face.

She absorbed herself in eating as many different kinds of treats as she could, never bothering to pay attention to the fact that one of the aliens had taken interest in her.

_/Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself here?/_ a voice asked.

Bee could've sworn it sounded like Puppycat, but just a lot deeper.

"Uh," she started to answer with a full mouth. "Yeah, it's good."

The alien smiled and she finished chewing the rest of the food.

_/Hm, you remind me of my late daughter./_

"Wha? Really? Like, in a good way?" Bee tittered.

The alien laughed and he nodded. /_Of course! She was the star that lit up my life, he told her with sad eyes, but a warm smile./_

"Oh gosh," Bee snorted cutely and blushed.

_/What is your name?/_ he asked suddenly.

"Ah, yeah, my name's Bee."

The alien bowed his head and responded, /_I am King ^-^-^, ruler of the great galaxies. It is a pleasure to meet you Bee./_

Bee's mouth fell and she began to make nervous movements.

_The King_, she thought.

"Oh your majesty! I'm here on a job! Um, uh, here!" she struggled to take off the pendant and show the now startled alien king the starlight crystal. "For you!"

_/Oh my, the starlight crystal,/_ he said surprised. /_Why thank you, Bee-/_

_/Bee?/_ Puppycat called out, emerging from the still dancing crowd.

"Oh, hey Puppycat! I found the king!"

The cat-like, dog mixed creature looked to the Space King and bristled the angry face he wore.

_/Outlaw…/_ the royal alien said slowly. /_You, Monster!/_

Bee flinched at the king's loud voice in her ear and drew back away from him. Puppycat's ears flicked and noticed the music and the crowd's dancing had died down.

_/Guards! Warlocks! Seize and destroy the creature!/_ the Space King ordered in a commanding voice.

Bee's eyes grew wide and stepped backwards more, instinctively holding the starlight crystal close to her chest. The sound of robes, armor, and boots loudly approached them as the king stepped away in disgust and rage. Puppycat glanced around the room and saw the way they had entered was mostly clear.

_/Bee! Let's go!/_ Puppycat called out before grabbing a mouthful of her dress to pull her towards the exit.

She immediately understood and scooped up him and her dress to run for the open back doors. They pushed past shocked and confused party goers and prepared to run down the stairs. Halfway down, flames shot close to Bee's feet making her jump and fall down the rest of the flight. The starlight crystal flew out of her hand and soared through the air with Puppycat right behind it. Catching the space gem in his mouth, Puppycat landed hard on his feet, stumbling as he tried to regain his balance.

A shadow then loomed over his sight of the ground. Looking up, he saw a dark cloaked figure wielding a staff with a flaming green stone atop it.

"Puppycat!"

His eyes flitted to the worried voice of his friend, watching her get up to come to him, only to fall with a wince of pain.

_/Stay back!/_ he yelled to her through gritted teeth.

To his horror, he watched as three more ominous figures surrounded her. His heart dropped to his stomach, not seeing nor caring when the warlock before him lowered its staff to his face. Puppycat moved his feet to run to Bee.

She looked up at the strange magicians with a mix of fear and annoyance.

_/Bee!/_ Puppycat warned her.

She looked back to him, just as his body was engulfed in the green flames of powerful magic. Her shoulders shook as the fire grew bigger and the warlock moved to join the others around her.

"You—BUTTS! I'll friggin' kill you all!" she threatened as she made herself rise through the pain.

On one knee, she was prepared to kick, scream, and bite her way out of their circle and was about to, when they all heard coughing and muffled cursing.

Bee looked around the robe of a warlock to see her Puppycat was replaced by one of the aliens from the ballroom.

The warlocks appeared confused and startled by this and she took it upon herself to yank one of the staves away to hit its owner.

The alien surrounded in smoke breathed heavily and stared at his shaky hands before turning to Bee and seeing her fight off the perplexed warlocks. He got up, crystal still in his mouth, and stumbled a bit before running to her. He pushed aside the last warlock she hadn't hit before quickly picking her up bridal style. The staff fell out of her hands and she grabbed his short, white shirt to hold herself steady. Then, she punched him. Her fist hit his chin and he clamped down hard on the starlight crystal, grinding his teeth on it. Bee raised her fist again, with tears in her eyes, and threw another punch. This time missing, as he dodged her lithe fist.

_/Bee,/_ he told her, /_It's me!/_

She recognized the voice, now a tad bit deeper and gasped in shock.

"Puppycat?"

He frowned slightly, and sharply turned mid-step making Bee grab on to his shoulders. He took the starlight crystal from his mouth and threw it hard up to a balcony above the back doors of the castle. He immediately turned back and jogged to a face on the ground that opened its mouth. Puppycat held on tighter to the woman in his arms and dropped down through the portal.

On the balcony, the Space King narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply. Then, he looked at his feet. There the starlight crystal laid before him, shinning and sparkling without a scratch. He clenched his fists and glanced back at where the outlaw had disappeared with his cohort.

_/Bee and Puppycat./_

* * *

[AN: New story featuring Bee and Puppycat!]


	2. Home and Laughter

Chapter 2: Home and Laughter

* * *

Bee's shut eyes opened when she felt the familiar sensation of the portal opening. The twenty-something year old watched as she and her friend slowed down tremendously for a moment. The gravity situated them and then continued their drop to her couch.

"Ouch!" Bee's chin connected roughly to Puppycat's shoulder when the back of his head hit the arm of the sofa.

Puppycat's hand grabbed a fistful of her green sweater shirt as he hissed lowly in pain. Then rubbing the nape of his neck, he raised up a little only to have Bee hold on tighter to his upper arms.

_/Bee? Are you alright?/_ he asked.

Her little hands balled up against his now tanned skin, and she began to shake.

_/Hey!?/_ he said loudly, beginning to freak out. /_What's wrong?/_

Bee lifted her face and Puppycat gulped. She had tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"You-you-your body, your body Pup-puppy-puppycat," she hiccupped and burbled. "Your-you're not a, a cat any-more-more."

His lips drew into a sharp pout and he turned his head away from her snotty, tear face.

_/I wasn't a cat. That wasn't me. I was in the body of a monster./_

"A Cute Monster!" she yelled in a woeful voice.

He looked upset at that, but took a deep breath and then gently took her hands off him and let her wipe her eyes and nose sloppily.

_/Bee…/_ he started in a low voice.

"I thought you died…" she interrupted.

His eyes widened and he looked at her confused.

"You… you died…" she hicced. "You-you almost… d-d-died."

After a slight hesitation, he pulled her hands away gently from her face. He looked at her tears and clear snot with a strange expression, but let his softened eyes give away his feelings.

_/I'm not dead./_

Bee's bottom lip quivered a bit as he went on.

_/I'm not dead,/_ Puppycat repeated, /_thanks to you./_

She watched as heat pooled in his cheeks to lightly dust him pink. She sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes quickly with her forearm before hugging Puppycat. The alien sat there unmoving and waited until she mustered up the strength to say "you're welcome." His fingers twitched and he slowly raised his hands to wrap around her waist to return the gesture.

A knock at the door snapped him out of the moment though.

Bee raised herself off of her friend and got up slowly. She winced a little and Puppycat almost reached over to pull her back to the couch, but she walked out of reach and immediately went to the door.

He sat there, a bit confused and flustered with himself towards his actions. Suddenly, he realized that he really was back to normal. Normal, but different. The alien looked down at his hands that were about to hold his friend just moments ago. Raising the left one, he studied the features that had alluded his sight for years.

_/I'm back…/ _he thought.

"Hey Deckard."

Puppycat bristled and clenched his hand into a fist when he heard who was at the door.

Bee looked at Deckard with a blissful expression, happy to see her friend.

"Hey, um, good aftanoon," he replied with a little tongue wrenching. "Ah, I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, if you'd like to come over for dinner? Cass is working late, and she won't be able to eat her portion, so- so the food doesn't go to waste, would you like to eat with me?"

Her eyes brightened and her surprise turned into elation. "Oh Deckard! I'd love to come-"

_/-But she can't. Bye./_

Puppycat pulled her back and closed the door, but not before seeing the startled look on the young man's face as it shut. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Puppycat! That was so rude!" Bee reprehended him. She reached for the knob, ready to apologize, but Puppycat caught her arm and looked at her sternly.

_/You can't go./_

"Wha? Why not?!"

_/You're hurt./_

"I'm also hungry. Plus, Deckard was nice enough to invite me over. And you," she told him, jerking her arm back, "were super rude! You don't do that to friends."

He looked appalled at the short, stubborn woman who ignored his protest and opened the door to a reveal shocked and still wide eyed Deckard.

"Uh, sorry about that. Yes, I'd like to come eat dinner with you."

After telling him her answer, Bee waited for his cheerful response, but was welcomed to silence. Raising a brow, she looked at Deckard and saw that he was staring at Puppycat with a firm gaze. Glancing behind her, she saw that Puppycat was staring back, almost sneering at him.

Confused, Bee asked them both, "Guys? You alright?"

Immediately Deckard responded with another question. "Who's your friend, Bee?" he asked still wide eyed, but now putting on an awkward smile.

"Oh! Yeah, you don't recognize him," she said and his smile faltered a tad. "This is Puppycat. Well, Puppycat before he was a cat."

"I thought he was a dog."

"Cat that smells like a dog, but a dog that kinda acts like a cat?"

_/Just say monster,/_ he told her in a low grumble.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Deckard asked not understanding Puppycat. He then shook his head and told them never mind. "I think I have enough food for the three of us. If you want to come?"

Puppycat gave a curt nod, frowning, and Bee grinned once again.

"Great! We'll be there in a few minutes."

After saying goodbye to an anxious Deckard, Bee closed the door and half-hobbled back to the couch with Puppycat following closely. She flopped on the sofa cushions and crossed her leg over the other to rub her ankle. Puppycat watched intently as her tiny fingers pushed in slow circles over the sore muscles. He stood there, mesmerized by the action, and then, moved his gaze to look at her face. Her lips were slightly parted, tongue pushing against her top teeth. He swallowed subconsciously.

He went before her and knelt down. Bee looked up and blinked. Puppycat paid her no heed and took her foot into his hands. He started doing the same motions he saw her doing, but added something extra.

"Hey Puppycat, that tickles," Bee told him wiggling.

He ignored her and continued to focus. Then she jerked and pulled her foot up on the couch.

"What was that?!"

He eyed her warily, wondering if it worked. Bee breathed a little faster, trying to calm herself and cool down from the shot of blinding heat that had ran through her body. She grabbed her ankle and rubbed it a little. When she felt no pain, her face showed her obvious surprise.

"My ankle is better!"

Puppycat closed his eyes and gave a relived sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at the elated Bee who was inspecting her foot with absolute wonder.

_/Listen, I want to talk to you about what happened on our assignment./_

She blinked and nodded.

_/We'll eat dinner and then I'll tell you what needs to be said./_

Bee smiled at that, knowing that even though Puppycat always wanted to be serious and cool, he was like her when it came to food. She stood up with Puppycat and they walked back to the door. She turned the knob and was about to open it when a thought came to mind.

"Puppycat?" she started, "Why don't you get along with Deckard?"

He pursed his lips.

* * *

The two laughed mirthfully, and continued on with the conversation.

_Because he's too close to you_, Puppycat thought, greatly irritated.

He looked at the two for a moment longer before going back to his plate of food and eating. Chewing in frustration, he tried to block the two humans out, but his ears always strayed and ended up listening closely to whatever nonsense that fell out of Bee's mouth.

"Yeah, and I want to learn how to make a casserole all by myself so I can repay him."

"Haha, nice. But I don't think Cardamom likes casseroles. He's really picky," Deckard reminded her.

Bee pouted but went on. "He might like mine though."

"We'd like anything you make, Bee," he encouraged her.

They both blushed and smiled shyly. Puppycat's frown deepened and he made a soft disgusted sound. Deckard looked at him and stopped smiling.

"Ah, Puppycat. Um, do you like the food?"

He blinked slowly. /_It's fine./_

Deckard slouched. "Bee," he whispered to her, "I still can't understand what he's saying."

"Oh come on," she reprimanded him jokingly. "It's not like he's speaking another language you know."

"I think he is."

Puppycat narrowed his eyes at the two conspicuous whisperers. He gripped the fork in his left hand tighter and almost considered stabbing the table with it. He stopped himself though, when he heard the front door open. Cass dropped her bag and closed the door behind her.

"I'm home, bro."

The three at the table turned to look at the casually dressed woman who walked in.

"Oh, you're here Bee. And…" she hesitated when she saw Puppycat.

Bee saw she didn't recognize him either, so she stood up and began re-introducing.

"Cass, this is Puppycat before he was a dog."

"I thought he was cat?"

Deckard shook his head. "He smelled like a dog."

"But he did act like a cat," Bee told her and Puppycat clenched his jaw.

_/Just say monster, Bee,/_ he told her curtly, again.

"Uh huh…" Cass noised, unconvinced. "Right, so who is he really? Boyfriend?"

Deckard chuckled nervously and set down his fork, while Puppycat just looked down at his food with a stern expression.

"No," Bee shook her head, thinking it was a joke. "He's really Puppycat."

Cass blinked twice, then shook her head. "Whatever. Hey Deckard, leave me any food?"

"Haha about that…"

"You zit…"

Deckard laughed again and offered the rest of his food which she took grudgingly. Bee moved her bowl over closer to Puppycat who had stopped eating.

"Not hungry?" Bee asked softly.

He looked at her and the other two humans at the table who had decided to loudly talk about the lack of food and mixed up schedules.

_/…I've lost my appetite./_

* * *

[AN: Kind of OOC, but ignore that...]


	3. Sleep Patterns

Chapter 3: Sleep Patterns

* * *

She opened the door and trudged inside, dazed. Her glazed eyes focused solely on the path to her couch. Bee shuffled forward as Puppycat closed the door behind them with a frown. The apartment was quiet except for the young woman flopping tiredly onto the sofa cushions. Puppycat wiped his face and looked at the floor. What had started out as a fine evening of eating dinner with the neighbors, had turned slowly into an exasperating and awkward night.

He looked to where Bee was. The human had promptly fallen asleep, and he wasn't surprised by that. She had defended their strange platonic relationship of cohabitation to her friends, despite Cass's protests. At first they weren't taken seriously, but after Bee sincerely stated that he was really staying with her, Cass immediately refused that. After a couple of hours of deliberation, Cass gave up. Deckard, who had mostly been silent, told Bee that he accepted her decision.

Puppycat knew they didn't understand really. They drew conclusions that were easy for them to comprehend. Even though he and Bee hadn't informed them of all the details pertaining to their predicament, whatever they wanted to agree upon, as long as it didn't interfere with how they had been living till now, was fine with him. The alien walked to the couch.

Gazing at the mass of brown hair that poofed under Bee like a second pillow, he let his eyes take on a softer, kinder look. Puppycat glanced at her ankle then back to her face. Drool was starting to slip past the edge of her bottom lip, which made him crack a smile and almost snicker. He kneeled down though and took on a sterner look. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath and focused. It was time to start his nightly routine. Yet this time, he would tell her.

* * *

Bee's eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Oh!" she noised when Red Puppycat brushed against her and ran away.

Not hesitating, she quickly treaded after him. The sparkling glass floor clinked and clicked under her soft footfalls. A deep rainbow of pastel hues were the background to nothing and everything. She followed the bouncing doggy tail of the familiar angry cat further and further away from where she had awoken, even though it looked as if they hadn't moved at all. Then Red Puppycat stopped and jumped up into the air. Bee reached out to catch him, but tripped and fell upward.

When she righted herself, she was able to again stretch her arms out to him, but he sniffed and turned his head away, floating out of reach. When she began to pout, Orange Puppycat bounded into her vision, landing in her empty embrace. She smiled and was about to hug the cuddly creature, when Purple Puppycat nuzzled through her hair to lean his paws and muzzle on her shoulder affectionately. Green and Blue Puppycat appeared as well and soon Bee happily found herself surrounded by all the different Puppycats in midair.

Then she scrunched her brows and turned her head to look around. Blue Puppycat immediately knew what she was doing. He booped to his comrades and alerted them that their time was up. Bee's eyes widened when Orange Puppycat leapt from her hold and joined the others in the offbeat march circling around her. Spinning around, she closed her eyes when things got too dizzy for her and opened them with a shock when she found herself grabbed and stilled by two large hands.

"Ah, Puppycat…"

He slid his hands from her upper arms to wrap his arms around her in a hug. Bee stilled for a moment, not sure what to make of this gesture from the tall alien. After feeling his warmth against her body though, she gave in and closed her eyes, returning the hug.

_/Bee./ _She opened her eyes again and realized that she was no longer hugging Puppycat, but was alone, in a completely different environment.

"Puppycat? Hey, where'd you go?"

_/Hey, who're you?/_

Bee turned around and found herself in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers that sparkled like tiny little stars. Each were different colors, shimmering and glowing in the night; reminding her of the latest mission to the castle of Royal Space. Bee turned again when she heard steps to her right. There before her, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She was glowing with ethereal beauty. Her skin was the palest pink, her hair, a shining white silver. Bee found herself staring and couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form the words. The woman's eyebrows niched and her mouth turned down to a frown. Even then, her show of irritation was a thing to behold.

Bee tried again to say her name. "I-"

_/I am no one. No one, in comparison to such majesty as yourself./_

Bee whipped around to see who had responded and saw that it was Puppycat. He now wore, she noticed, a deep blue and silver suit instead of the ridiculously short white shirt and brown pants he had on before.

_/Hmph,/ _the woman with floor length hair noised. _/Flattery is not a true response./_

Puppycat smiled and stepped forward, Bee realized he was walking right towards her, but before she could move, he stepped through her like air. Bee's mouth dropped in horror and she immediately checked herself over, freaking out that she might be a ghost. She stilled though, when the two aliens' conversation continued on.

_/Princess _^-^, you truly are a treasure amongst the stars./_

_/Treasure you say?/_

_/More beautiful and precious than this universe and all within it./_

The Princess laughed. _/You've__phrased your words quite interestingly, I'll give you that! It isn't__unwelcome to hear such compliments. I must digress though, you can't have put me at the center of the universe when surely there is one better than I./_

_/No, my lady. I can, and will. After a journey, even to the end of the universe, I would still find no other to compare you to./_

She smiled and tilted her head cutely to the side.

_/What is your name?/_

Puppycat let his eyes side away from her form for an instant, but she immediately knew that he was reserved and hesitant to tell her this information.

_/Don't tell me./ _He blinked and gave her a confused look. _/I'll give you a name…/_

_/Princess,/ _he sighed enthralled.

_/Hmm,/ _she thought mischievously. _/How about… Puppycat?/_

_/…Eh?/_

She grinned widely and laughed. _/A mysterious cat that you are, yet you openly come like a dog. It's an adorable name!/_

Puppycat said nothing, as no words could describe how he felt. He just watched as the Princess laughed and smiled at her own expense.

Then, he smiled too.

* * *

Bee rolled over and threw her arm over Puppycat's neck. His head laid against her side on the couch, while the rest of his body still sat slouched on the floor. He made a worried face but then relaxed as he breathed deeply again. Bee snored and spoke soft words of gibberish, completely trapped in the state of strange dreams.

* * *

_/Puppycat,/ _the Princess whispered softly to him.

Bee watched intently as the Princess grabbed Puppycat's coat and she stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to bring him down to her level in a slow, sensual way. The two grew closer, and just as their lips were about to touch, the Princess drew away.

_/I'm sorry./_

He shook his head. _/Don't be. There will be time for that and other touches./ _He caressed her cheek in an adoring way. _/We have an entire lifetime./_

She did not meet his eyes, but smiled softly.

_/Even if you are an outcast, I still love you./_

_/Princess…/_

_/Puppycat, my darling, let's leave this place!/_

He drew in a sharp breath. _/Princess, you mean-?/_

_/I mean to run away with you! Let's go together! To the end of the universe where to no one can keep us apart!/_

Puppycat smiled and nodded, _/Yes!/ _He hugged her fiercely and told her that he would give her everything she desired of him.

Bee made a grossed expression at their blatant PDA, even though she was the only public to witness this. She rocked her legs together and waited for the two to separate and go their ways again. When they broke apart, she blinked and the Princess was gone. Bee looked around wondering if this was a new night again. Puppycat seemed a bit nervous, and she began to think that it really was a new night and that the Princess was late.

"Huh, where is she?"

As the words fell from her mouth, the figures of darkness appeared in flames of evil fire. Bee's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. The Space King's warlocks were here in the meadow.

"No!"

Puppycat was surrounded. Distressed he looked for an escape, but was met with the deep guttural voices of the dark magic wielders.

**_You, conspirator __against the crown, you are sentenced to an eternity in prison by the King for attempting to kidnap his daughter._**

_/You're wrong! The Princess does not want to be here! We're leaving together!/_

The warlocks enclosed him further and the one in front of Puppycat raised his staff.

**_The Princess alerted her father to your indiscretions and the King has labeled you as an outlaw. Your seductions did not succeed. Face your sentence!_**

Puppycat's face fell and he stared shocked as the staff was angled to his face. When the all the mages began to chant, and their respective staves glowed their stones with green fire, Bee saw the change in her friend. His eyebrows knitted tight and his mouth drew into a deep frown. His teeth clenched and he fisted his hands. Bee stared as sorrow and anger passed over him. She watched, unable to do a thing as his glaring eyes slipped a tear and he was yet again enveloped in bright flames before her eyes.

The flames shaped into a cage, but then began to fall apart and distort when the anguished cry of the broken hearted filled the space meadow. The warlocks stepped back as the flames grew wild and out of their control, then in a burst of light, she saw him. Puppycat, as she knew him, strange, cute creature in all, stood on all fours in fury. He looked at the confused warlocks, and taking the chance, ran off.

Bee shook her head in disbelief. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she began to slide down ungracefully. Two hands caught her by the waist and returned her to back to stand on uneasy feet, supported.

_/…/_

Bee looked over her shoulder and gazed at the tanned alien.

_/…You had asked once before. The answer is yes, the story is true./_

She let her head fall against his chest. "I'm sorry."

_/Don't be. It was a long time ago./_

"But why did you show me? You could've just told me what happened."

He pursed his lips and looked away for a moment. Then, locking eyes again, stated, _/Because, I needed to tell you… I needed to tell you this./_

She turned around in his hold and he loosened his grasp on her sweater shirt. Puppycat swallowed and fisted his hands.

_/I have to leave this place. I need to go./_

"What? What're you talking about leaving?! You kind of just got here!"

_/Yeah, but-/_

"You're not going anywhere! You're my Puppycat!"

He grimaced at that sentence and grabbed her shoulders to bring her close to him. Startled, Bee was about to push him away, but stopped when he brought his lips close to her ear and began to whisper in a low voice.

_/You think of me as a beast, a pet, something of possession. I can't be yours Bee, if you cannot even say my name./_

She blushed at her poor choice of words. Bee fisted her hands against his sleeveless shirt again and gave an apology.

"I never asked you for your name. I just assumed it was Puppycat since everyone called you that," she replied, referring to Tempbot.

He sighed and asked her, _/Would you like to know my name?/_

"Well, yeah," she responded when he pulled away.

_/… ^_-_./_

"H-huhlast-huhlastinn? Helystn?"

Helystn nodded.

"…Puppycat sounds cuter."

_/I'm not cute,/ _he told her.

"Yeah, not anymore. You're tall."

He didn't respond to her lightheartedness, but instead seemed to become focused. Bee raised a brow and was about to ask him what it was now, but he interrupted her with a simple statement.

_/Let's leave./_

She stared at him puzzled. "Leave? Here? The dream?"

He shook his head. _/Let's leave Earth./_

* * *

[AN: Updates once a month. Not entirely sure if i want to go the darker/M rated route or keep it at the fluffy T rated route... We'll see where this takes us in like three or four chapters. See you guys in May.]


	4. Morning After

Chapter 4: Morning After

* * *

"Wait, what? I can't leave Earth!"

Helystn pursed his lips to a tight line and looked away from Bee's troubled gaze. She continued to watch his face, even after he turned away from her, and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Puppyca-"

_/Helystn…/_ he interrupted in a quiet whisper, reminding her quickly.

She nodded dumbly and started over. "Helystn, I'm not leaving everybody behind. Not without a reason."

He closed his eyes and sighed. _/I know./_

Bee blinked and his arms that had been around her waist were gone. She was alone now, in a void of everything surrounding her. She watched the colors of the universe wave and stretch into infinity as her body became heavy. Melting into the nothingness of nowhere, Bee floated away from the lights of the beginning of time into the darkness of consciousness.

* * *

_/Bee, your arm…/_

Bee woke up with a snort and pushed her arm deeper against Helystn's neck causing him to gag.

"Whoops," she coughed groggily, moving her arm off him. "Sorry about that."

They sat up and stretched, feeling more tired than when they had gone to sleep. Helystn glanced at the woman yawning widely for a moment and stood up to go by the window to give her some space and him some room to think. Bee gave him a sad look, a bit upset at the early morning distance, but let him be for once. She got up and began undressing on her way to her dresser, like she did every day. When Helystn turned from the window to glance at Bee, he was startled at the sight of her bare back to him.

Blushing and slack jaw, he continued to stare with steaming ears and shaking shoulders, unable to look away from her smooth skin. Only when Bee began to pull down her shorts over her thighs did he make a strangled noise alerting her of his dilemma. Stepping out of the pink shorts, she looked over her shoulder, confused, to see the red faced young man quivering by the window. Blood draining from her face, she covered her bra clad chest with one arm and began flinging her dirty clothes at him, yelling for him not to look. Pink shorts found themselves on Helystn's hot face who, once the heavy fabric covered his eyes, turned around quickly and gave her some privacy.

When she had fully dressed herself in her baby pink and pastel yellow romper, she turned back to him, yellow and white socks in hand, ready to admonish him. When she saw him still steaming at the ears, hands in his lap though, she lowered her tensed shoulders and sighed.

"I'm done dressing," Bee announced to him, red starting to creep up to her pale cheeks.

Helystn continued to sit straight, unmoving, in front of the window. Bee went up behind him and pursed her lips when she saw her shorts still on his face. She reached over his head and picked off the deep pink hotpants and dropped them next to him where her turtleneck shirt was.

"Helystn."

His pointed ears pricked slightly and Bee watched as his hands clenched in his lap.

"I'm going to go to the market… Want to come with me?"

Swallowing thickly, Helystn turned his head a little bit and connected eyes with Bee. Her brown eyes stared expectantly at his dark black ones. He blinked and looked away.

_/It isn't the best option for me to go. I'd draw too much attention./_

"But we always go."

_/Bee, be reasonable./_

"UghHHAgH!" she groaned loudly, grabbing his head, shaking it from side to side.

He took the light abuse with stride, letting her have her temper tantrum. When she slid down behind him, keeping her hands in his hair, he grit his teeth.

"I don't want to lose our friendship. I thought of you as a friend first before I thought of you as a pet."

Bee taps her head against his shoulder blades and leans it there.

"Can we be friends still?"

He hears the fear in her voice and knows her pain of loss. Helystn breathes out his nose before sliding to twist around to face Bee. Her petite hands rest on his knees while his are in his lap.

"Please?"

_/I'd never consider not being friends with you./_

"…you like being confusing, don't you?"

Helystn cracked a smile and let out a warm chuckle. Bee blinked a few times at that and smiled a little bit too. She got up and outstretched her hand to help him to his feet. He took it and stood up as well.

"We could get something for you to wear while we're out-"

_/Leather jacket./_

She shook her head and laughed at that and told him that they'd see when they got there.

* * *

[AN: It was busy for me in May and June (plus my computer wouldn't connect to any network at home or out). So I now owe you all two additional chapters and the upcoming August chapter. This one will have to do for now, but do know that I haven't forgotten this and that I'm just trying to juggle multiple projects and new ideas all at once. I'll see y'all soon. Bye for now!]


	5. Sent With Love

Chapter 5: Sent With Love

* * *

/"_WHAT?!_"/

[You both should calm down,] Tempbot ushered with its deep, sassy drawl. [I just told you what I was told.]

"But I Don't Understand!" Bee yelled with a fearful expression. "What do you mean we can't take any more jobs?!"

Helystn rubbed a hand down his face in aggravation. He glanced at Bee for a second, then gave Tempbot a nasty glare.

[Got something to say, _Puppycat_?]

Bee scrunched her brows and raised her finger accusingly, about to reprimand Tempbot's sour attitude when the alien next to her spoke.

/_No, but I do have a few papers I'll send here for our change of address._/

[Oh? Congrats on moving. Now, if we're done here, why don't you go ahead and _relocate_ out of here?] Tempbot suggested with a snoot.

Bee looked from side to side, seeing that that she and Helystn were surrounded by pink light.

"But Wait! How're we supposed to make money now?!"

[Figure it out,] it said as the two faded away to be transported back to Bee's apartment.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Bee asked Helystn after they landed back on her couch.

She kneeled on the cushions, clawing at them in frustration. Helystn swept his fingers through his hair anxiously and exhaled through his nose.

/_We've been found out._/

She looked at him confused at first, but realization slowly dawned on her. Bee began to flail her arms and wail, while Helystn sat arms crossed and eyes closed. When Bee calmed down enough, Helystn opened his eyes to propose his solution.

/_We should leave._/

She looked sorrowful and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving."

/_Bee,_/ he said firmly. /_Even if I submit the papers saying that we're in another location and we continue to stay here, the Space King will eventually send his soldiers or other warlocks to come here and destroy us. But if we submit the papers and go somewhere else, we'll have a head start on him._/

"But—!"

/_He doesn't want anything to do with Earth or its inhabitants. He just—/ _he paused. Bee's eyes widened when Helystn looked down at his lap.

/_—he just wants… to destroy me. I'm the problem./ _Hearing the sadness in his voice, she knew that the threat of the Space King to Helystn was a real danger and that he would pursue him until he saw him dead.

_I don't want him to leave by himself, but if I go…? _Bee thought.

"…If we left here, where would we go? He'd just follow us to the end of the galaxy."

/_Maybe… but not to the end of the universe,_/ he said quietly.

"Wait, wait, the end of the universe?" Bee repeated questioningly. She thought on it for a second before remembering that phrase being said by him to the Space Princess. "Hold on… That's a real place?"

/_Yes. It's where time begins and ends for all creation and destruction. It's the last place and the first,_/ he said cryptically, romanticizing the idea.

"Yeah, Helystn? How can anyone get to the end of the universe? Pretty sure it's a big place dude, and getting there is impossible."

Helystn's expression changed to a prideful, cocky one. /_Beforehand it would've been, but now that I'm back to my true form, I can get us there._/

"Are you really that powerful like this?" she asked genuinely curious, eying his tanned arms.

/_Yes. A trillion fold._/

"Whoa."

/_So Bee, if we go, if we leave here, we can go to a place where the Space King can't find us and also keep everyone on Earth safe,_/ he said forcefully.

_Safe,_ Bee repeated in her head. _But, just me and Puppycat?_

Bee pursed her lips and grimaced. Then bowing her head, closing her eyes in mild frustration, she told him, "Let me think about it."

He sighed and nodded, then stood up to go put away the rest of the groceries.

* * *

Later that night, Bee sat on her couch while Puppycat leaned out the window to star gaze and give noisy night bugs death glares. The twenty something year old was trying to lose herself in mindless TV watching, but her emptying thoughts would fill up again with Puppycat and his problem with staying on Earth with her.

_I don't want him to leave… but, I can't go with him. _

Bee looked at his back through the corner of her eye, studying his medium build.

_Can I?_

Bzz-_Bzzz* _Bzz-_Bzzz*_

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, signaling a call. Looking at the ID on the home screen, she saw that it was her dad calling.

"Whoa, dad?" Bee said aloud, grabbing Helystn's attention.

He turned to look over his shoulder to her as she answered the cell phone with a questioning smile.

"Hello?" he heard.

Helystn watched curiously as Bee listened to her father's voice and changed her expression to three different types of happiness.

"Yep, yep, I'm doing great!" A pause. "Yeah, uh, my job—the company is transferring my role within the store?"

Helystn's eyes widened. _Bee can lie?!_

He saw her pink cheeks and quivering mouth trying to keep the smile heard in her voice over the phone.

_She's a terrible liar, _he thought, _but why is she lying? _

He knit his brows.

Bee's smile dropped and she listened to her dad on the other line.

_"__You know Bee, you were always a good kid—you know?"_

"Dad..."

He laughed. _"Well, I won't keep you up too long, since you have work in the morning. I just wanted to check up on you."_

Bee chuckled nervously at that. "Dad, what's up? You sound like this is a goodbye for a while or something junky like that."

There was silence on the other end. Bee's eyes wandered while she waited for a response. Her gaze caught the burning one of Helystn, who was frowning at her. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked away when her dad sighed over the line.

_"__Beebee,"_ he started quietly. Bee gulped at her childhood nickname.

"Hey, dad—"

_"__Listen, I know you have important things to take care of. If those important things are going to keep you busy and unable to see me for Thanksgiving or even later, it'll be okay, because I know that you're working hard. That's alright with me. Responsibilities come first, right?"_

"Daddy no! Family is responsibility! That's what comes first!"

_"__But this job is involves people who are like family, right?"_

Bee stopped. Her dad always had great intuition and knew the right things to say even if he didn't know the whole story. He saw through all her little lies to make things better and never put her down for them. He just turned them around in a way so that she could see things in a different light. He was, somehow, the one person she needed to hear things from in order to make her decision.

The right decision.

"Yeah, it does," Bee answered him.

_"__Then, the next time I hear from you, I want to hear all about what happened. It's sure to be a great story, huh?" _he joked.

She laughed along with her author dad before agreeing and beginning their long string of goodbyes.

When she hung up, she smiled at the cell phone in her hand.

Looking back up to where Puppycat last was, Bee was surprised when she didn't see him.

"…Helystn?" she called out after pausing to push his name off her tongue.

Bee got up and left her phone on the couch. Going to the window, she went to close it when she saw him standing out on the side of the apartment building. Brows scrunching up and confusion written on her face, Bee called out to him again. Not getting a response, she huffed and closed the window before going to the door to put on her shoes and go outside.

Jogging down the corridors and rushing down the stairs, Bee wheezed a bit when she half ran to the grassy 'backyard' of the apartment.

"Helystn," she called out to him, out of breath. "What're you doing out here?"

He didn't acknowledge her and continued looking up at the sky.

Pouting, she walked up next to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Quit ignoring me."

_/Why did you lie?/_

"Huh? About what? I haven't lied to you."

_/I know, but you lied to your father. Why?/_

Bee looked down to the ground. She always felt queasy when she lied, but she felt it was necessary and easier than trying to explain the whole truth, which in her case, seemed more like a lie than the actual lies themselves.

"I don't want to worry him more than he probably already is."

Helystn stayed silent.

Bee pursed her lips then took a deep breath. "Helystn, you're still leaving aren't you?"

_/Yes./_

"Can I still go with you?"

Finally, he looked at her.

_/Bee, he just wants me./_

"And I want you."

Both their eyes widened at that. "Not What I Meant! I want to go with you! _With You_!"

Helystn's shocked expression melted to one of sheer happiness and laughter. Bee watched him, concerned, looking at him as if she was wondering who he was.

_/Bee,/_ he said, trying still his laughter, _/Are you sure?/_

"Yeah man, I wanna go," she replied in a confident voice and stoic expression.

He looked behind them to the apartment window and grimly frowned.

_/Do you need to say any goodbyes?/ _Helystn inwardly grit his teeth at the thought of Deckard and her having a mushy goodbye.

She looked to the apartment too. Cass had a key in case of emergencies, so the lights, trash, and food would be taken care of after a week or so when she realized that she was gone. Saying goodbye though… would be hard.

"No… it's ok." _I'll be seeing them again anyway. It's not goodbye._

Helystn turned his eyes from the window to glance down at Bee's, out of character, serious determination.

_/Alright then,/_ he affirmed. Holding out his hand, he nodded resolutely. _/Let's go./ _

Bee nodded as she slowly took his hand and grasped it tightly. A strange floaty feeling bubbled up in her chest as she watched Puppycat close his eyes and focus on a deep breath. Another second, and the world disappeared.


	6. Crystals and Water

Chapter 6: Crystals and Water

* * *

The two fell from the folds of space to stand off-centered on the opaque crystal ground. Bee, holding tightly on to Helystn's hand with both of her's, wobbled a bit before being helped steady by the alien beside her.

"Holy crap…"

Helystn nodded slowly, breathing deeply. He reached a shaking hand up to hold his forehead, where he suddenly felt a headache throbbing at his antenna.

"Helystn? Whoa! Dude!"

The man slumped and dropped to his knees gasping and trying to blink away the bleary vision that came over him.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bee's frantic questioning had him bite the inside of his cheek to grab some sort of awareness.

"Helystn?"

_/I'm fine. I'm fine…/_

"No, you don't look fine! What's wrong?"

He sighed and leaned back to sit down on the smooth, polished ground. _/I, I haven't used my powers so extensively in a while. I'm not used to it yet./_

"Oh…" she said, not sounding really relieved. "Do you need to rest? Or eat or something?"

_/Rest./_ He sighed through his nose. _/I should be fine if I rest for a few minutes./_

Bee tsked and looked him over, noticing that he still held his head in his hand. She realized then, that she didn't prepare for this trip at all.

_No food, no water, no _food. _Damn, I didn't even bring clothes. Or money! How're we going to survive?! _

Helystn looked up to see Bee fearful face and lidded his eyes. He could tell that she was probably beginning to worry if this escape was a mistake. Thinking of something to say that could put her mind at ease, he was startled when she sharply yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO F-ING DIE!"

_/Huwah? Bee, no, what?/_ he stammered.

"I didn't pack! We have nothing! We're going to die, damn it!"

He swallowed his exasperation down and said, _/No, no we're not going to die. I was prepared—/_

"I swear," she interjected, "if you pull out a wad of cash or some fancy alien cube with a whole, fully loaded house in it, I will cry. Helystn. I. Will. Cry."

He paused, not sure if she was serious or not, but decided she was nodded and told her '_okay'_.

_/I do have money,/_ he began, but stopped to raise a hand up to silence her before her squeak of excitement could turn into loud tears of joy, _/but we don't need it right now. I have it, for emergencies. I doubt we'll use it though./_

She sniffed. "How much?"

He scoffed. _/All the money we made on missions isn't at your home. Where did you think I had it?/_

"Oh my god, all that money?! You have your entire share of the payments?!"

He half laughed and rubbed his glabella, trying to rush the pain away from his head. As she stood there in complete disbelief at the information he revealed, Helystn readied himself to stand up.

_/I think I'm good now,/ _he announced before trying to raise up on his left knee. Steadied, he got up and stood next to Bee, taking a moment to gather his bearings.

"You sure?" Bee asked. She watched him take deep breaths, and fight through the pain that was shown evident on his face. "We can stay longer…"

He looked down to her and slightly frowned.

_/Well, we aren't in any immediate danger…/_

"A few minutes."

_/A few minutes,/_ he repeated.

Bee smiled and walked away to explore the shiny and reflective planet. Pink, gold, and purple hues played against the crystal swirling pillars dotting the area around them. Looking up, she couldn't see a sun, but the bright light around them suggested there had to be one. Smooth hills and mounds rose from the flat, glass ground and splinters of even more beautiful crystal could be seen in the near depths of them. It was like looking at the bubbles in a handcrafted glass ball from Earth.

Bee looked around in happy curiosity. Helystn sighed again, upset that he had to ruin the girl's exploration. He knew they weren't in danger here necessarily, but each lingering minute away from the edge of the universe spelled trouble.

_I'm fine,_ he thought, flexing his hand and fingers. _I'm just not used to it. _

He stared at Bee's back, her brown curls bouncing as she walked.

_Yeah… That's right. I'm just not used to it._

Bee turned around and caught Helystn's gaze. Quirking a brow, still smiling, she waited for him to catch up to her. When he did, she smiled wide.

"Ready to go?"

_/…Yes./_ He held out his hand and she took it familiarly.

Focusing again, Helystn searched with his mind as place far away. He probed the space further and further from them until he couldn't go any farther. With a gasp, he sent the two of them in a blink to a distant plant far out of the crystal planet's solar system. When the humid air hit their skin, his eyes shot open just as Bee screamed.

* * *

"WHY?!"

_/Why what?! Hey! STOP!/_

Bee shrieked as she clambered over Helystn who was struggling to stand and hold her to him above the water.

_/Bee, please! You have to get off me. I might drop you!/_

"YOU BETTER NOT! I SWEAR I WILL RIP OFF ALL YOUR FRICKIN' HAIR IF YOU EVEN TRY PUTTING ME DOWN."

Clenching his jaw, he didn't respond but instead surveyed around them to look for land. The water was warmer than the air and he felt put off by that fact alone. He had realized quickly that this was not the planet they should be on with Bee's extreme distaste for bodies of water. Helystn swallowed hard and squinted, trying to find relief in the knee deep ocean around them.

"OMG LAND!"

_/Huh?/_

"That Way. Go. NOW," she commanded, pointing in the direction behind him.

Helystn looked to where she pointed and sighed inwardly when he saw that she was right. Repositioning the squirming girl in his arms to hold her bridal style, he started the slow trek to the island almost a mile away.

"Go faster," Bee said in an even flat tone.

_/I can't,/ _he told her truthfully.

Scrunching her brows in confusion, she studied his face for a second before making a horrified expression.

"You better not pass out, I swear."

_/Heh, yeah as if,/_ he joked._ /I'm cooler than that./_

She blew a raspberry at him.

He deadpanned and ignored her. Even walking as steady as he could, Helystn still kicked up water to drop on Bee's exposed calves. Hissing, she raised her legs higher in his hold and squeezed his face in her grip. He spluttered at the feel of her chest on his mouth and cheek and tried to move away to see.

Blushing, he ground out, _/Bee! Quit it!/_

"Don't drop _me_!"

_/I will if you keep moving like that!/_

She rose higher, keeping her knees plastered against his ear and her arms wound tight about his head. Bee didn't notice his burning cheeks or his trembling hands as she continued to press herself further up against him. Poor Helystn couldn't manage any protest. He just jerkily trudged his way again to the island that was slowly, but surely, becoming closer.

"Are we almost there yet?" Bee complained, her chin digging into the top of his skull.

He noised tiredly a hoarse _'yes'_.

"Please hurry, I need land…"

_I think I need it more than you do,_ Helystn thought, trying to ignore the feeling of her chest on his face.

The island was about 35 feet away when Helystn's vision started becoming blurry again. He took deep breaths and focused on pacing himself for the last few feet. It was a tiny piece of land but he knew it would be just enough to sate Bee and give him a chance to rest. His wading through the lukewarm water was starting to become very difficult and his deep breathing was starting to become labored. Shaking his head a bit, he tired staying awake.

_Ten more feet… Come on, Helystn. Come on…_

Bee started getting fidgety and clawed into his hair.

He was heaving and wobbling five feet away and at three feet, he could barely lift his legs anymore. Helystn nodded off and tripped over his feet, stumbling to a heavy fall. Bee screamed again and leaped out of his limp arms on to the land. Scrambling to the middle of the soft, cream colored sand, she wrapped her arms around her knees protectively.

A groan from the water seized her attention and Bee looked over to see the sprawled body of Helystn halfway in the water.

"Oh dang."

She clacked her teeth nervously at the prospect of getting closer to the water to drag him on to the small sand mound. She stared at him for quite a while before deciding, her mind, to be merciful and drag his unconscious body on to her little beach. Determined, she stood up and tip toed closer to the tall alien. When she was less than a foot away, she kneeled down and reached out to grab him by his white shirt. Fumbling and not getting a strong enough grip, Bee huffed and inched closer. When she finally had two fistfuls of his shirt, she quickly did her best to pull him to her.

The small woman used almost all of her strength to draw Helystn up to where she had been sitting safely from the treacherously, gentle ocean.

"Geyah!" she exclaimed in gibberish, flopping on her butt.

Bee sat next to Helystn, his face contorted in pain even in through deep sleep. She watched him for a little bit before looking out around them to the open ocean of the planet.

"This," Bee said aloud, "is the _worst_ planet I have ever been on, Puppycat."

Stiffening, Bee looked down to the unconscious man who gasped in his slumber.

"…Helystn."


	7. The Power Struggle Within

Chapter 7: The Power Struggle Within

* * *

The soft chorus of Helystn's breathing and the almost indistinguishable lap of waves were a strange ambience for Bee. She listened to this for probably hours, but it didn't seem like it. When she looked at Helystn sleeping, she felt as if time went by so quickly. The sky had changed colors over the course of their time on the tiny island and Bee could only guess that it must've been near lunch time, or any meal time by then.

Her stomach growled and she groaned.

_How long are you going to sleep Helystn? I'm getting hungry dude…_

As if to answer her internal musings, Helystn moved in his sleep, sighing under his breath. Bee watched him to distract herself from the grumbling in her tummy. Her eyes traveled over his taunt form, still appearing as if he was in some pain. Bee patted his head and scratched near his pointed ears like she used to. He trembled and stiffly turned over on his side to face her. Taking her fingers away from him, she watched the rise and fall of his shoulder in tune with his soft breaths.

She looked from his shoulder up to his neck where his noiseless bell hung on a pink choker. A smile played on her lips at that. The bell didn't work anymore, not after quite a few missions ago when Puppycat was hit into a large tree.

Bee remembered telling him that she could get him a new one, but he refused. He wanted the one he had or none at all.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" she told him, rolling her eyes.

_/Yeah./_

Jumping up and squealing, Bee looked down at the half-awake Puppycat who was staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"How long have you been awake for?!"

He rubbed a hand down his face and sat up slowly. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he groaned as he stretched before answering. _/Right when you told me that I was stubborn. How long was I asleep?/_

Narrowing her eyes, she put her hands on her hips in frustration. "You've been out for a while," she grit out. "I'm hungry."

Helystn scratched the back of his head and hummed.

"We don't have food."

_/No, we don't./_

"There's no life here either."

_/No, there's not./_

"So, we have to wait until you're able to get us off of here until we can get food."

_/Yes, and—,/ _Helystn looked away. _/We may have to wait a while longer. If we try to leave now, I won't be able to get us far. The other planets will have a similar situation./_

"Damn."

Bee plopped back down and hugged her knees.

"Is there not a way to help you get energy faster than sleeping?"

He hesitated.

Suspicious, Bee glanced at him. "Helystn?"

Gulping, he closed his eyes and frowned. _/Sleeping doesn't regain my energy./_

"Say what?"

_/I said, it doesn't regain my energy… Sleeping is like, I don't know… Stalling. Power save mode./_

"What?!" She asked again louder. "If sleeping doesn't give you energy, then what does? The air?"

_/No,/ _he told her. _/I didn't think that I'd need to tell you this, but this is probably the best time to…/_

He was fidgeting, getting more nervous by the second. Bee saw this, but didn't understand. She saw him swallow again and knit her brows at that.

_/I'm from the race of Star Creatures. The same ones that you saw at Royal Space./_

Bee nodded, getting that much. She remembered how surprised she had been when she thought Puppycat had been replaced with one of the beautiful aliens who had been dancing.

_/This is important, okay?/_

"Okay."

_/Yeah, so… Star Creatures used to eat the energy from stars./_ At her puzzled expression, Helystn thought of an example for her. _/Um, like… Photosynthesis, I suppose./_

"Oh," she drawled. "You guys were like plants."

_/When it came to energy, yes. You can think of it that way./_

Bee shrugged her shoulders. "So? Is that what's going on?"

_/No. We evolved,/_ he explained. _/We realized that stars don't live forever. Back then, we couldn't move from star system to star system. So if the star died, so did we./_

"Oh…"

_/What we did was, we fed off ourselves. Not in a morbid way, Bee. We ate each other's emotions—BEE./ _Helystn became more frustrated with each disgusted face Bee made at his statements. _/That's what happened, alright? The Star Creatures started eating emotions for energy. It kept us close and equal and never at odds with each other. That's because the most level emotions were the ones eaten and when eaten, it had the same effect on the consumer./_

Bee nodded her head slowly, letting the information sink in. It was all surreal and sounded unreal. Eating emotions didn't seem at all like a good idea to her.

"Okay, well I guess since you eat emotions you can eat mine?"

_/No. I can't./_

"Why? I wanna help if I can help!"

_/I can't because I'm physically unable to, Bee. If I tried eating your raw emotions, I'd probably, literally, explode./_

The horror etched on Bee face would've been hilarious in another situation, but at the moment, it was warranted.

_/Beforehand, I was fine just being in your presence. I fed off that and the other people around us. Human emotions are that strong. Now though, it's just you… It's enough, but it takes longer since now I'm back in my body and using far more energy than on Earth./_

"That makes sense," she whispered. "So being near me is what you need?"

_/Yes./_

"But, it takes a lot longer… Doesn't that mean that I'm not enough?"

He stayed silent. He wasn't sure exactly, but he thought that she would be enough. His head dropped and he rested his chin against his chest.

_I can't do anything can I? _He fought back the self-pity, but it was winning over. _I really am an outcast, aren't I?_

Bee found her hand on top of his, wanting to do something, anything, to show him that she was here for him.

A shock ran up Helystn's arm and he jerked his hand away. _What was that?!_

"Sorry!" Bee told him holding her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

He stared at his own hand before flickering his gaze to her's. Taking her hand again, Bee awkwardly let him hold it as she waited for him to say something.

_I'm not consuming… How is this possible? _He thought. _Oh. Contact._

Looking at their holding hands, he realized that this physical contact was how they could be close enough for him to gain energy. He didn't need to be around Bee and her friends' positive atmosphere to survive. Bee's selfless feelings were enough.

Laughing a little, Bee made an exaggerated awkward face as he held her fingers tighter.

_This is great! I feel almost normal doing this! _

_Bee,/_ he said suddenly, gaining her attention from her sweaty hand. _/Please. Touch me more./_

Eyes wide, she took a second to let what Helystn said sink in. When it did, she pulled back, appalled, and punched him sending him backwards.

"PERVERT!" Bee yelled, blushing.

Not believing what she had heard, she kneeled, trembling, and stared angrily at the soaking wet alien who sat in the ocean.

_/That's not what I meant! I meant could you—!/_

"_NO! _I don't want to hear it!" she told him, covering her ears. "_LaLaLaLaLaLaLa!_"

_/Bee… Be reasonable./_

"I'm not talking to you."

He griped under his breath about her always overreacting in serious situations. Getting up leisurely, he made his way back up the tiny island to sit next to an unwilling Bee. She turned away from him and didn't bother making eye contact, even when he laid down.

_/I'm going to rest. In the morning, I should be able to get us off this planet and get us food./_

She said nothing.

_/Sorry you have to go to sleep hungry, Bee./_

She pouted as guilt started to chew at her. Bee didn't turn to look at Helystn until the planet's sky had turned to night. The highly saturated turquoise, dotted with the blanket of twinkling stars was the cover to the two figures on the lonely island in the middle of the infinite sea. Bee's brown eyes searched over the sleeping alien's body.

For the first time, she saw his different features. He had skin like Cass and hair like Deckard. Though, Helystn's hair was a lot messier and it went past the nape of his neck. His pointed ears were lighter colored at the ends, and Bee thought she saw freckles on the tips. Her gaze went down from his face to his neck, where the gold bell on the pink choker was tied around.

_He has really broad shoulders…_ Bee thought.

The white half shirt, that exposed his midriff, would have looked strange on anyone else, but Helystn pulled off the look well. He was toned, but it looked like he had gained some weight.

She giggled. Puppycat ate with her and Bee prided herself with the motto: all food is good food.

His wrinkled brown pants were tucked into a pair of darker brown, mid-calf boots. All in all, he probably could have pulled this off as a space vagabond look back on Earth.

_Earth._

Bee turned to face the sky with all its many foreign stars. She loved to star gaze back at home with Puppycat and sometimes Deckard when he was available. Now, she couldn't. Puppycat wasn't Puppycat anymore, and Deckard was at home. She'd never spend time with them like she used to. Never again.

Helystn shifted in his sleep and sighed. Bee glanced back at him and saw his peaceful face had turned troubled. Thinking he was in pain again, she felt bad that she couldn't do anything but be near him.

* * *

_/Touch me more./_

* * *

Blushing and closing her eyes, Bee shook her head.

"You butt…"

Grudgingly, Bee laid down next to him, with about an arms distance between them, and hesitantly took his hand. She didn't see it, but Helystn's face calmed significantly. Bee gazed at the sky, trying to go to sleep. The soft sounds of breathing and water slowly lulled her to a calm as well and before long, she had fallen asleep on the sand.

* * *

It was a dream.

Bee opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw the familiar cats bob and float above her. Smiling, she held out her arms to them. The orange Puppycat hopped in place excitedly and swam to her open arms. The blue Puppycat boobed and held him back. The purple and green Puppycats bipped and chirped as well, looking as if they were explaining to the orange Puppycat.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Bee's lilac hair twisted and boofed around her slow waves. She pushed it down out of her eyes and saw that the blue Puppycat was eying her strangely.

"Puppycat?"

It turned away. Orange Puppycat called out loudly, all of the others looking to him. The five cuddly creatures conversed, then, together, took a deep breath and joined hands. Bee watched in fascination as they all merged into one colorful Puppycat quilt. A little disturbed when the fluffly blanket wrapped around her, she took a moment to relax, but eagerly sunk into the warmth.

In the warping darkness, they cuddled together for a while. Bee scrunched her brows though when the quilt began to bulge and contort around her body. Her eyes shot open when the soft fur slowly started to encase her. Muffled screaming was all she could manage before complete and total darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

"HhGeYh!" Bee awoke with a start.

Breathing heavy, her eyes looked around for the quilt of Puppycats. Finding nothing but the soft pastel orange of dawn, Bee sighed and sank back into the warmth around her, planning on returning to sleep.

_Wait… What?_

A strong hold was keeping her in glued to the place of warmth.

_Who? Oh no…_

Turning her head, she could make out Puppycat's collarbone through the wall of her hair between them. Shocked, she struggled, but stopped when he made a sleepy, aggravated groan. Bee leaned back a bit to see his face returning to peaceful slumber.

Laying there, sleep still fogging up her tired mind, Bee tried to piece together what her dream had been about.

_It didn't look like Puppycat wanted to come to me… Why?_

Then she recalled that she called out 'Puppycat' and not Helystn. Puppycat looked—hurt. The strong arms around her tightened slightly as he inhaled.

_This isn't Puppycat. This is Helystn. _Her thoughts mellowed as sleep began to overcome her again. _Helystn—is who Puppycat was trying to hide… _

Bee closed her eyes.


	8. Close Encounters with the Friend-kind

Chapter 8: Close Encounters with the Friend-kind

* * *

Bee felt like she was being moved. Stirring, she blinked languidly, trying to see past the bright light that flooded on her face.

_/Bee, wake up./_

Yawning, Bee smacked her lips and made and 'ugh' noise. "Tired," she whispered dryly.

_/I know. But, aren't you hungry?/_

Now fully awake, Bee's eyes shot open and she sat up, nearly colliding into Helystn's head.

_/Whoa!/_

"Hell Yeah, I Am."

On cue, her stomach growled and Helystn chuckled. Standing up, he stretched his arms and rolled his neck. When he saw that Bee had sat up and was gurgling her spit, he let a small grin slip. He held out his hand and Bee squished the saliva in her mouth before swallowing audibly.

_/Ready to go?/_ he asked.

She took his hand and stood up. "Are you feeling better?"

He smirked. _/I feel great, actually./_

Bee eyed him for a second before squeezing his hand. "Alright. Let's go get some food."

They nodded in unison, and Helystn took a deep breath before focusing. The area he probed around in his mind was like this planet. He went further and further out. Searching the universe to go as far as he could take them. Knitting his brows in total concentration, Helystn's path began to wind down and slow. When his search came to a snail's pace, he clenched his jaw and picked a planet that he felt had no life on it.

No life on a planet meant safety, and Helystn was determined to keep them both as safe as he possibly could.

Sucking in a breath, he picked a spot and released. Suddenly, the air wasn't humid anymore and the sand beneath them was gone. Expecting solid ground, both he and Bee were surprised when they sunk four feet into a mass of curling, pastel pink clouds. Shaking a bit, they steadied themselves on the wobbly semi-surface.

"Where are we?" Bee asked, taking in quicker breaths.

_/Cloud Space… It's the furthest one I could get us to,/_ he replied.

This wasn't the best place he could get them to, but it was going to have to do until he could find a planet that wasn't controlled by, or allied with, Royal Space.

He sighed through his nose. _/Wait a minute and let me see if I can find a place we can go to./_

Bee huffed and moaned as she complained about the lack of food going into her belly. Helystn ignored her and tried his best to comb the surrounding galaxies for unaffiliated Space sectors. Reaching out, he concentrated for life forms, but was shaken out of his focus when Bee slipped down with a dramatic deathly groan.

_/Bee, seriously,/ _he reprimanded her. _/Knock it off, I know you're hungry./_

"No dude…" she wheezed. "I'm dying…"

_/Bee./_

"Dying bro…"

_/Bee./_

"Dyyyyyyyiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg," she drew out nasally.

_/Bee, be reasonable./_ He eyed her quickly rising and falling chest and noted her heavy breaths. _/Hey, are you serious or playing around?/_

"On death's door," she proclaimed solemnly.

He frowned and picked her up. Bee half heartily squirmed and flopped her arms behind her head. Helystn studied her breathing pace and decided she wasn't joking and that she was not getting enough air.

_/This planet must not have a lot of oxygen…/_ he mumbled under his breath. _/Not good. I don't have a lot of time./_

Getting nervous, he held the wheezy girl in his arms tightly and did his best to search the closest place with life.

_No… That won't do. No, no—definitely not. Damn. All Royal Space supporters. This is _not _good, _he thought anxiously.

Beginning to doze, Bee obediently laid in Helystn's arms as he thought through a plan of action.

_If I take us to one of these planets, we can eat. At the same time though, we're in danger of being caught, especially if the Space King has a warrant of capture for me listed. _He bowed his head. _I don't think I can get us out further than Royal Space either, so it's down to this. Do I take us to a supporter space? Or do I let Bee go hungry for an indefinite amount of time?_

Bee opened her eyes, now breathing significantly slower. Seeing that Helystn was troubled, in a daze, she reached her hand up to place against his cheek; something she remembered her dad doing to her. Breath hitching in his throat, Helystn looked down to meet Bee's glazed brown eyes and saw nothing but warmth. The same reassuring warmth that was given off from her petite, chubby hand.

_/Bee?/ _he asked, nervously. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were turning a soft pink shade and he could feel his face heating up against his will. _/What're you doing?/_

She smiled deliriously and said, "I'm making you feel better."

Her innocent consolation was too much for Helystn. All he could feel was the overflow of energy making him a tad dizzy with how much was directed to him all at once.

_/En-enough, Bee,/_ he stuttered. _/You don't have to help me./_

_I don't deserve it…_

She hummed. He leaned in involuntarily and watched her thin lashes flutter. His mouth felt dry all the sudden.

"But I want to," she confessed softly.

Helystn didn't know how it happened, but one second he was staring at Bee's content and dazed eyes, the next, he was softly kissing her lips. Gasping, he pulled away slightly, but froze when Bee moved her's in a drunken motion, as if she was trying to pull him back. Trembling at the contact, he stood still, rooted to the spot, unable to move. Bee sighed with a smile before letting her head fall limp on his shoulder, now completely unconscious.

_What—what was that?_ Helystn asked himself. _No, what is this feeling?_

His thoughts turned to focus on this full, but airy tingling in his stomach. Not sure what this new, distracting feeling was, he just didn't move. When a soft whisper of air caressed his shoulder though, he remembered the plight that he was currently in.

_/We need to leave. Now./_

He knew that he wasted enough time on this planet as is and decided that he needed to take them to an ally planet. Trying his best to focus again, Helystn pin pointed on a rather large planet further away from Royal Space, hoping their odds would be better on an outer system sector.

Taking in a shaky breath, he brought them from the fall in and out of space.

* * *

It was a shining blue forest. The leaves sparkled in the night, glistening in the dark canopy of bright trees. The trunks gave off an iridescent glow to the guide the way for nocturnal travelers. Helystn internally thanked for this as he traversed the even ground while carrying an unconscious Bee. Her breathing had returned to normal after being in suitable oxygen levels. So the danger was out of mind. He didn't think too much on this though. Even if he wanted to, his thoughts inevitably returned to the kiss the two of them shared minutes ago.

The twists in his gut returned. Not unpleasant, but not welcomed either.

_I just need to find a place to lay her down while I go get us some food…_

His thoughts trailed off as he spotted a small enclave with trees dotting the visible area around it. He would have missed it if he had looked up any sooner or later.

_/Things are looking up… This can't be good,/ _Helystn muttered to himself.

Walking to the cave, he kneeled and checked the ground before depositing Bee carefully out of sight. His silver eyes watched her form with a bit of hesitation. Exhaling, he stood up and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

_/Wait here for me. I'll get us some food and… yeah. We need to talk,/_ he told her aloud. _/I'll—I'll be back./_

Clenching and relaxing his fists, Helystn walked away and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. When he had trekked quite a ways from the sleeping woman, he finally let his shoulders droop and talk himself out loud.

_/What the hell is going on with me? I shouldn't be acting like this! I need to calm down./ _He took a long deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. When he didn't feel an immediate change, he groaned, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair. _/Come On!/_

Stopping his walk to nowhere, he began to pace, now thoroughly upset with himself.

_/This shouldn't be that hard. I mean, everyone else can do it. Stand up straight, clear your mind, and feel the positive energy, right? It's not that hard!/_

Helystn stopped and slumped to his knees. Leaning his head back to stare at the canopy of blue leaves, he let a frustrated sigh escape his lips.

_/Why am I so different? If I could just—be in control, we wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have fallen in love./ _Heat began to gather behind his eyes. Grinding his bared teeth, Helystn choked back on a sob. The inevitable tears began to rain down his cheeks as he tried in vain to stop the feelings of hopelessness pour out of him. Rubbing his face roughly, he turned to sneer at the ground.

_/Pathetic. Creatures of the Stars do not cry. Do you want her to see you like this?/ _He wiped his face again. _/Then get control of yourself, idiot./_

Sitting in festering anger, Helystn waited until his breathing became calmer before he kneeled to stand up. Hearing a snap behind him though, made him freeze. Looking around, he saw no one or any strange movement.

_…__No one's there. Hhn, quit being paranoid and get some food._

Shaking his head, he got up and returned to his original search for edible food.

* * *

Stirring, Bee weakly opened her eyes, feeling as if she had just been hit in the head by a fastball.

"Holy craaaaaapppp, I feel terrible," she moaned, holding her temples. "Helystn? Hey, what happened— huh?"

Looking next to her, she didn't see the man that she had been expecting. Instead, she saw blue trees and grass. Above her Bee saw that she was in a small cave. Sitting up, she looked around for any sign of the tall alien with white hair.

"Where the frick did he go?" she asked softly. "Helystn? Helystn?!"

Not getting a response from her loud calling, Bee decided to get up and search. She brushed off her capris and tugged her shirt down before going in a direction to look around for Helystn. As she walked, she called out his name occasionally, looking around the trees as she went deeper into the woods.

"Hmm," she noised, furrowing her brows. "Where is he? He wouldn't just leave me, would he?"

* * *

At the same time, Helystn came back to the enclave, beginning to panic when he saw no Bee.

_/Bee? Bee?!/ _

Helystn dropped an armful of exotic and strange fruits, then ran off in a direction he thought she probably wandered off to. Calling out for Bee, he dodged around the glowing blue trees, hoping to run into her soon. Instead, he came out to a clearing and he stopped immediately in his tracks when he felt eyes on him. Standing in place, eyes looking from tree to tree, he searched for any movement to alert him of a hidden individual. When he caught sight of a leg going behind a tree to the left of him, he turned and shouted for them to show themselves.

That's when a familiar snap sounded and Helystn turned around again, just in time, to catch an arm holding an electrified spear before it touched him.

_/Who're you?/ _he ground out, leveling a glare at the alien.

It said nothing and tilted its helmeted face upward as a challenge. Helystn's ear pricked when he heard fast footsteps running to them. Twisting the alien around and pushing him away, he blocked the downfall of another spear with his forearms, and winced as the electric current ran across his skin.

Three more figures approached and surrounded Helystn as a group of five. Narrowing his eyes, he frowned deeply as the alien in front of him pushed down harder with its weapon. Pivoting on the ball of his foot, he pushed out from under it and readied to defend himself.

_Please don't be caught Bee…_ he pessimistically thought.

* * *

Bee pursed her lips to a pucker when she heard some shouting. Turning around, she paused to hear exactly which direction the sounds were coming from before walking toward them. As she got closer though, the yells and shuffling reminded her all too familiarly of a certain group under the Space King's command.

Getting anxious, she sped up her pace.

"Helystn?" she called out.

Hearing a sharp cry of pain, Bee's face fell and she began to run. "Helystn!" she yelled. "Helystn!"

Stumbling into a wide clearing, Bee shrieked when she saw Helystn fall to his knees. He evaded the blow to his back in a swift roll to the side, but that didn't stop Bee from jumping into action to defend him.

She rushed up to one of the attackers with a raging battle cry and took one by surprise with one of her fists to its face. As it stumbled backward, blubbering in pain, Bee launched an onslaught of kicks as she continued to yell incoherently.

_/Bee!/ _Helystn roughly warned. _/You need to get out of here!/_

"No! Let me help you!" she stubbornly refused.

She kicked the same alien, that she had been wailing on for the past minute, in the groin and watched in furious content as it jolted and jerkily collapsed to its knees.

"_You_ need to leave! I've got this—!" interrupted, Bee cried out when she felt a sharp pain to the back of her skull.

_/BEE!/ _

Helystn watched in terror as the young woman's eyes fluttered closed and she too collapsed into an ungraceful heap on the ground. When her frizzy brown hair settled on the blue grass, Helystn's nails dug deeper into his palms.

The remaining four aliens closed in on him as his breathing became ragged. Never moving his gaze from the unmoving girl, Helystn licked his lips and swallowed.

_/Get up…/_ he said in a whisper. _/Bee__…__ I said get up./_

The heat began to build up behind his eyes again. Blinking, trying not to let the weakness show, Helystn bared his teeth. A spear dropped to level at his chest. Vision starting to cloud over, Helystn silently urged the knocked out girl to do as he said.

_/Bee, please. Get up./ _The spear inched closer, and Helystn squeezed his misty eyes closed. _/Get up./_

* * *

[A/N: Okay, I know a lot of you are probably like "whoa! so many much updates? whats the occasion home skillet?" Uh, 'occasion' is "let me get this story out before I give up on it 5 or six months from now". I have the whole thing planned out, it's just a matter of actually sitting down and getting it done. Besides, we're supposed t be on ch 10 and I'm on ch 9 right now... Yeah, this'll end at ch 13 or so. I may even extend it to 15, depending on how wordy I get.

How're the characters? Still in character? No? Yeah I thought so. Puppycat died when he told Bee he was Helystn (wut?) and Bee never returned from that trip to the market. Idk, she might have even gotten lost somewhere between 2-3? Whatever. This whole story is what I call "how many times can I say _'Bee, be reasonable'_ before someone tracks me down and murders me, and yiiiiikkes do I really want to know what the effects of Puppycat's Outlaw backstory would have on the BaP happiness? So, if most of you who came here for the aw yea story line, don't even. I feel like this whole plot was written up by my ten yr old sister.

If you like it though, let me know why. Because honestly, right now, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I'm just going off of what the plan was.

Alright, rant over. I'll see you guys for two more soon to be released chapters, a break and then another chapter to get us back on track for once a month updates. Aight, peace.]


	9. Set You Free

Chapter 9: Set You Free

* * *

A warm breeze swept over Bee's cheeks, stinging the soft skin, stirring her out of the abyss of unconsciousness. Her eyes felt heavy and wouldn't open, as if they were sealed shut. Exhaling, she turned her head back and forth and tried to escape the sleep paralysis that held her. Finally managing to open her eyes, the fatigue that immediately slammed down on her was enough to take her breath away.

The muffled silence and swimming vision made Bee grunt and wince. Her head was throbbing. Her legs felt tingly. And—

_–__It's so hot…_ she thought.

A heavy thud landed next to her, the tremor startling her enough to try and look over. With more than enough difficulty, Bee managed to turn her head to the side and squint through the waning haze to see a shaking body.

_Isn't that… one of the guys who attacked Helystn?_

The cowering alien held his hands flat to the ground, in a defenseless position.

_What's he—?_

In an instant, the shaking body had stilled, contorted, and then exploded into indistinguishable bits of hot, fine dust. The blast hit Bee straight on and she grimaced before hyperventilating. Bee coughed and turned onto her stomach, giving a cry of pain when a sharp ache panged at the base of her skull.

Bee, now very afraid of whatever new threat had appeared, tried to control her breathing as she also strained to look around the clearing for Helystn. She hoped with all her heart that he hadn't met the same fate as the alien next to her had. Then, her traveling gaze saw a tall figure near the sapphire tree line. Its messy white hair glowed with a light blue sheen. Its eyes were a frightening silver that pierced through the hues of the night.

"Helystn," Bee whispered.

She watched his impassive expression melt away as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He coughed and sank his head to lean on the grass, bracing himself on his forearms. She could clearly see the pain he was in as he arched his back and clawed at the iridescent sward beneath him.

But.

_He killed those people… He—he killed them…_

Bee knew she talked smack and had a bark bigger than her bite. She could defend herself and others if the need arose, but never liked hurting people. Helystn didn't just hurt people though. He destroyed them.

For the first time ever, Bee felt a terrible emotion when she saw the heaving form of Helystn. It was something she'd never experienced, even when he had dropped from the sky onto her head. It was terror. It was dread.

She felt fear.

Toward him? Or his actions? His potential? She didn't know, but she did know that the cold that settled on her heart was not something she wanted to associate with seeing her best friend.

She crawled up to sit on her knees. Bee didn't move for a while, she just sat there and watched. When moving to see if he was alright occurred as an action in her mind, she fisted her shaking hands and stood up on wobbly legs. Her head still hurt, and she cursed under her breath, but inching slowly, closer to Helystn, she fought through the pain knowing he was suffering more than she was.

Helystn heard grass crunch underfoot in front of him. Looking up, he saw Bee and relaxed. His building smile stopped though, when she halted a foot from him. _Fear _etched on her face.

_Oh no. _Somber thoughts fell on him like a bitter cold shower, shocking him into the reality he had just created. _She's afraid of me. I'm a—_

_/—monster…/_

Bee gulped when she heard his low whisper. She had tried to squash the bad thoughts as best she could, but couldn't help the lurch of fear when she saw him raise his head.

"No," she told him in a trembling tone, almost at a whispering level. "Helystn—"

_/Monster. I'm a monster. A monster,/_ he chanted.

"Helystn, please," Bee begged.

He hiccupped, a sob racking his body. _/A monster./_

Pity blossomed in Bee's chest, almost eradicating all her fears in an instant. When she opened her mouth to quell his self-loathing, a loud rustle in the tree line caught her attention. Turning around, Bee's eye's widened at the sight of more troops gathering together, forming into groups to surround them. Helystn sniffed and looked up too and saw the large numbers that had assembled. Knowing this time, he wouldn't be able to do anything to defend the two of them, his sadness increased.

_/Bee…/_ he began. _/I'm—/_

Helystn stopped when Bee turned her back to him.

_Monster._

_/Bee…/_

The young woman stretched out her arms level to her waist in defense before the still kneeling, exiled Star Creature. His surprise was evident, but not as apparent as her own. Bee wasn't sure why, but even though Helystn was a bit scary, her gut was telling her not to give in. She was weak, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her head was throbbing and aching, but that was going to deter her. Probably one of the most dangerous creatures to reside in the known universe was right behind her.

But she would defend him to her last dying breath.

She flinched when a large hand encircled her wrist, tugging at her ever so gently. Looking down, Bee furrowed her brows at the tear stained face of Helystn.

"Hey man," she protested.

_/Don't./_

She recoiled a bit. "What? Helystn, please, let go."

_/I can't let you do this Bee./_

His hoarse voice urged her to turn around to fully face him. He grabbed her other wrist and guided her to kneel.

_/Don't. You don't need to do this,/_ he said.

"I want to help you."

_/Bee./_

"I want to protect you," she said louder.

_/But—/_

"Helystn! You're my friend! I can't lose you… So let me protect you!"

Her declaration sped up his heart, but nagged at the back of his mind. The word _'friend'_ had a sour taste to it after all that they had gone through these last few days. Even before their mission to Royal Space… They had to be more than just that.

_/Bee. Don't do this. Stand down./_

She heard the command in his voice and grit her teeth at his stern expression. "That's it then? You're willing to die? After all this? Just like that?" she choked.

She stared at him fiercely, unable to believe that this was how they were going end. Helystn didn't answer her and continued to stare at her with saddened silver eyes. He didn't want her to protect him anymore. Whenever she did, she got hurt. She was always getting hurt because of him. He couldn't bear to have her be put through any more pain because of him.

He continued to watch her. Bee's quivering lips, heated eyes, reddening cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to protect her himself. Despite the growing danger surrounding them, he couldn't stop his rapid heartbeat from calming.

_I'll protect you,_ he told her silently.

Bee saw the conviction in his gaze and shook her head at whatever convoluted ideas he was preparing in his mind. She was immensely surprised when he let go of her wrists to encircle his arms around her shoulders. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the contact. Her despair, her pain, her anger. He'd take it all, for her. Reaching up, Helystn wove his tan fingers gently through Bee's thick brown locks. Exhaling, he placed his hands on the sides of her head and coaxed the concussion she acquired to disappear.

The rush of heat that spread through her instantaneously was reminiscent to when he healed her ankle. Bee's wide, brown eyes gave away her frightened thoughts. He painfully sighed and let his hands sink back to her shoulders where he rested his forearms.

_/I'm getting you out of here…/_

The grass crunched and weapons clanked.

_/I want you, be free,/ _he told her. _/I want you, to live on./_

"I don't understand," Bee whined, tear threatening to flow. "Why can't we both leave?"

_/I'm not strong enough… And no matter where I go, this will follow./_ Bee shook her head. _/I shouldn't have asked you to come. You were safer at home. With Cass. With—Deckard…/_

"_No!_ I want to stay with _you!_"

Helystn kissed her. The horrible anguish flowed into him and he tried so desperately to cut off the flow of connection like his kind. Focusing, he thought of the blue and green planet of the humans. Bee's world. Her home.

Breaking apart, they both took a breath and looking into each other's' eyes.

_/Goodbye, Bee./_

"_NO!_" Bee screamed as he faded away in a warped flash.

* * *

[A/N: ... I want to cry. Here we have the turning point. The story will stay T rated, but I have an alternate chapter thing in mind that I'll do as a smut M stand alone fanfic. Wanted to let y'all know that. That's not why I'm crying though. Geez, its because I can't believe this is how its going to go. No spoilers, but yikes. When I looked at the way I wrote the end, I feel as if I should end it differently.

What do you guys think? They way it's going now, how would you see this ending as? Magic, science, love transcending time alternate universe theory? What are y'alls thoughts?]


	10. Power

Chapter 10: Power

* * *

The couch broke my abrupt fall from space and I lurched at the sudden gravity that pushed on my body. I gasped and heaved for air. My chest was on fire and my eyes were simmering with thick unshed tears. Sprawled on the cushions from my landing, I stared at the ceiling of my apartment once again. Instead of being relieved and feeling secure, I felt as if it was not at all welcoming.

My lips quivered and my throat clenched. I pursed my lips into a tight pout, trying my best to evade the inevitable, but the warbled cry escaped anyway and I let it out.

I cried.

And cried.

And cried…

It hurt so much. I hiccuped and sniffed and let another wail echo on the lonely walls. The doorbell rang multiple times, it must have, but I didn't pay any attention. My heart felt as if it had been ripped. It had been. A part of me was still clinging to Helystn and the me here was feeling the tremendous pain.

That had to be the only explanation to why it hurt so.

"Bee?"

A soothing, worried voice filtered through the depression cloud hanging over me. I recognized that voice. Yet I couldn't bring myself to open my teary eyes.

"Bee…"

They just wouldn't stop. These awful, _awful_ tears.

A hand went to rest on my shoulder in a familiar, reassuring gesture. "Bee, it's okay."

Sniffing, I shook my head and continued to weep. My head was beginning to feel light, but the drops still fell like a steady rain from my eyes. So we sat in silence until eventually I had no more tears left to cry with. Deckard had not stopped rubbing my shoulder in small circles all through this snot-filled ordeal and I felt mildly grateful for his presence suddenly.

It still hurt though.

"You've been gone a while… We thought you ran away."

I slowly shook my head. Fatigue was setting in and I felt its heavy pressure beginning to push on my temples.

He licked his lips. "You're bahach—baha— _ahem_! Back, without him." I grimaced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I cleared my throat too and shook my head again. "I don't think I can," I said hoarsely. "Thanks though…"

He muttered an 'okay' and took his hand from my shoulder. The silence wasn't awkward to me, but I felt Deckard shift nervously on the couch beside me as the moments ticked by. Wallowing in my thoughts, I wondered why Helystn did such a thing. If we were truly friends, or more, shouldn't we be together like always?

_That ass… He wants me to live on? How am I supposed to live without you?_

The small apartment was filled with things she had acquired over the months of being with her alien cat, dog monster. She couldn't just cry like this and be done like that.

_If that was what you thought I was going to do, then you're an idiot. _

"Bee?" Deckard asked with worry still in his accented voice. "Where are you going?"

Bee ignored him as she stood up and walked to the front door, determined. She went outside and began down the stairs when the young man called for her again now a few steps behind her. Stopping, she turned around and faced him with red rimmed eyes.

"Thanks Deckard, but I have to go."

The silent pain was evident on his face, but he looked away from her gaze and sighed. "To where?"

"To Puppycat."

The conviction in her tone was proof enough. He knew what she meant, even if she herself did not understand the weight of her want. Looking at her again, he offered up a sad smile to his crush. "Then you better find him before he gets too far."

Bee blinked at his words and let them settle before nodding at that and taking off. Deckard watched her from the stairs go out of sight before wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come on, Bee… I didn't even have a chance, did I?" he laughed bitterly. "I lost to your dahog fer' crying out loud."

He stood in silence for a second more then turned around to go back and lock up the girl's apartment.

* * *

"Right here."

Bee stood at the intersection where Helystn had fallen from the sky onto her umbrella. Sucking in a deep breath, she focused in a way that she thought he would have and tried to think of nothing but him.

_If I put all of my feelings into it, then maybe I can reach him._

Seconds.

A minute.

Two.

Gritting her teeth, she warded off the urge to cry again and tried harder. This futile attempt to make contact was useless, but on a planet light years away from Helystn, she had little to no options available.

"It didn't work…" she told herself. "Crap, I really am useless aren't I? I couldn't help you then and even now…"

Bee let quiet teardrops slink down her cheeks as she stared at the sidewalk beneath her feet. Unbeknownst to her, a fluttering pink light flashed from up behind her and cascaded down like magenta stardust.

_/Bee./_

Shocked, Bee whirled around to see the person who called out her name. There, clad in precious sparkling blue, under the ethereal rose light, stood the last person in the universe she could have ever expected to see.

"You're… the Princess?"

The young woman's hair was the lightest shade of silver that flowed behind her shining in the night. Her skin was fair, and reminiscent to her father's, the Space King, and Bee could not help but stare at the beauty. The last time she saw her was under a different impression, but now, Bee had no idea what to make of this unforetold situation.

The princess eyed Bee and titled her chin up in a cocky manner. _/Let's skip introductions, shall we? My father has Puppycat./_

Bee had guessed as such that by now he had been taken to Royal Space. It felt odd though to hear its solidity coming from the person partly responsible for his plight.

_/And _I _don't like that. Hence, why I'm willing to work with you to prevent his fate./_

"Wait, what?"

_/Be grateful I'm doing this much. In the end though,/_ she mused aloud, _/he's still going to choose me of course./_

"WHAT." Bee shook her head and wiped her face. "Hey, listen. How'd you even find me and know about all—"

The princess scoffed. _/As if I _wouldn't _know? We're wasting time. I told you what I'd do, so let's get on with it./_

In the recesses of her mind, Bee could physically feel her patience snap at the snooty tone of the space princess. Years of not telling _anyone_ what to do, Bee felt the unbridled urge to shut her up break loose.

"NO."

Surprised at her refusal, the princess tittered in place at the sight of the short girl staring her down with a serious expression.

_/Excuse me—?/_

"Listen up," Bee interrupted. "_I'm_ going to be the one to save Helystn. I don't need your help or your _whatever_! You came here, out of _no where_ and expect me to accept help when you got him into this shit in the first place?! NO. So unless you have some _great_ reason to be here otherwise, LEAVE."

The princess took a step back and reevaluated. Seeing no other way out, she slumped her shoulders and fiddled with a streak of hair absently as she gathered her words to speak.

_/I need your help,/_ she said after a pause, acting quite mellow. _/To save Puppycat… After what he did for me, this is the least I can do in return./_

Narrowing her eyes at that, Bee tilted her head to side. "What do you mean?"

_/Well, just as he never wanted to be an outcast, I never wanted to be royalty. We both kind of just fit into those roles after time. I didn't mean for him to be turned into a monster… I told my father who he was after an argument and he blamed Puppycat./_

The pieces clicked together and Bee saw the whole thing transpire again before her eyes. The space princess had been late to meet Helystn because she had been confined to the castle after an argument with her father. That argument led the Space King to seek out and destroy him for "_corrupting" _his precious daughter.

_How awful… _Bee thought miserably.

_/Puppycat was my inspiration,/_ she continued. _/He was labeled an outlaw and separated himself from his past. So I did the same./_ Walking to Bee, she got close enough to touch, but instead of her fingers meeting her shoulder, they simply passed through. _/I did an act that separated me from my past. I became an outlaw as well./_

Bee had been looking at where the space princess' fingers went through her when she announced her act of crime.

"Ghost?" Bee asked quietly. "You… you killed yourself?"

The impassive expression the princess wore showed no hint of remorse for her actions.

_/I never wanted an eternity with anyone else but me. That doesn't mean that you don't have to./_

Bee looked up to the princess' eyes and peered into the swirling depths of impossibly pure blue.

_/Bee, I've been around Puppycat enough lately to know that he loves you more than me. Can you help me to help you save him?/_

"How? You're not, you know, really here."

_/My powers are. That's what's anchoring me. May I give them to you?/_

An offering hand reached out between them and the princess waited for Bee to decide. The woman understood that by gaining these powers, the same as Helystn's, she'd be able to save him. But then what? The Space King would stop at nothing until the void in his heart, left by the death of his daughter, would be filled.

_He'd chase us, to the end of the universe…_

Mind made up, with a plan motion, Bee took the princess' petite hand in her own and grasped it. A smile, echoing her cocky attitude from before, graced her lips.

_/You know, I'll become you, so technically, he'll_ always_ choose me./_

"I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing it though."

She laughed at her stubbornness as she disappeared. Faded away, a gradual light began to shine from Bee's palm until she was enveloped in the pale pink light. An instinct not her own rose up inside her and suddenly, as if she had known how to for years, she focused on her breathing and began to feel the vastness of space for one man.

_Helystn, we're going to live on_.

* * *

[A/N: so... yeah. It's short but that's because its right up near the end. I know sad, but things are wrapping up. This one may not have made too much sense, but that's okay! Next chapter will clear it all up. I had an idea midway through writing and wanted to try something a little different than what I had planned. It'll be longer than this 1000+ shorty. Promise.

And yes, I love Deckard to death but our Outlaw needs a Bee. It's what keeps his heart BEEting. (laugh) Okay, see y'all next chapter. Addio]


	11. At the End of the Universe with You?

Chapter 11: At the End of the Universe with You?

* * *

_Once upon a time... there was a star creature. He was an outcast from his people, who were perfect in every way. Being unlike them, he kept away by exploring. _

_One day he came upon a woman of his kind in a field of celestial flowers. She was beautiful and he felt drawn to her. The outcast did not approach her though, for fear of her recognizing him as the one who was different. _

_She would come to that place every day, and every day he learned more and more things about her. Before long, he realized that he hadn't become infatuated with just any star creature, but had fallen for the Princess herself. _

_Building up his courage, he finally talked to her. They conversed and when she asked for his name, he could not tell her. For he was still afraid. So the Princess named him Puppycat and the two decided to meet every day. _

_They were in love, and they both agreed they were meant to be together._ _The princess decided to run away with him, and they planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped._ _When the night came, the outlaw waited and waited for her arrival. Yet, she did not appear. Instead, the Space King's warlocks did. He was trapped. _

_He thought the princess had lied, but she had been confined to the castle. The Space King sought to keep her away from the outcast and, in his mind, keep her safe. Now, the outcast was deemed an outlaw. He was surrounded by the King's army of warlocks._ _Filled with anger from what he thought was her betrayal, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster, and he escaped... _

_When the Princess found of his fate, she applauded him for escaping the world that treated him so cruelly. In heart, she wondered if she too to escape her circumstances. It was then that the Princess took it upon herself to leave her suffocating royal life. She took up a dagger, made of the very stars her ancient people once consumed, and ended her existence. Rumors of the event spread across space and soon, many had heard of the tale of the Outlaw who made the Space Princess disappear. _

_Yet none had heard of the young star creature who wanted more out of her life. The very same one, who decided an ended life was better than living an empty one._

* * *

_/It wasn't a fairytale… Stories like that have a hero. A hero who saves his princess. Not someone who was used because he was weak./_

Puppycat looked at the sleeping woman, sprawled out on the couch under her blanket. He sat on her stomach, watching her snore and continued on with his confession.

_/In the end, I'm still weak. You saved me, so… I guess I'll stick around./_

Bee snorted and smacked her lips.

_/Only for a little while./_

* * *

He stood on all fours, studying the girl with long brown hair. She liked their neighbor, the guy called Deckard. Puppycat didn't mind him much. _Until_ Deckard smiled at her familiarly.

Out of reflex, he quickly swatted at the man's leg grabbing his attention from Bee.

Puppycat didn't mind him much. He didn't...

* * *

Bee protected him. Too much.

He felt his pride take a blow harder than one of her punches to a bad guy. Puppycat admired her strength, but at the same time despised his weakness. The want to protect her and keep her out of this constant trouble started to grow more each mission.

_How can I help when I'm not even _me _anymore? _

So he vowed to become stronger even in this weak form of his. For her.

* * *

"You're _really_ in love with yourself, you know that?"

_/I'm the best, so I course I love me./_

"Yeah, but you overdo it?" Bee told him. "It's like you're a little princess or something."

He eyed her silently with a frown, not at all liking that comparison. He knew he had been acting cocky and very self-proclaimed royal-like. He deserved to though. After so long of being the bottom, he felt it was time to be on top.

_I'm king here._

"Mm, noooo… You're not delicate enough! Plus, _your royal highness_ looks cute trying to tell people what to do."

He gave an angry retort to that. Knowing full well he was not _cute_. Although, he didn't mind much when she smiled at her own jokes like that…

* * *

_I guess… I'll stay…_ he thought, seeing Bee struggle with the screw cap to the jelly jar.

* * *

His mind was reeling. What should he say? A lie? She'd buy it, but could he keep up a farce long into the future when he could show himself to her?

_Distrust_.

_Anger_.

She'd never believe him ever again. Then, he'd have to say the truth. Or, at least a part of it…

"Ah, nevermind. I guess this all seems silly to you anyway. Me dreaming about a bunch of yous in space like that… Forget I mentioned it, okay?"

She walked into the other room, leaving him to sit by the couch in silence.

* * *

_Hug… I can hug you now…_

* * *

_Come with me…_

_/Let's leave Earth./_

* * *

_Has—Has she, _always _looked like that? …cleavage._

* * *

He laughed. _Of course she wouldn't mean it any other way. It's Bee!_

* * *

_BEE. YOUR BOOBS. STOP MOVING!_

* * *

_No!_

Shaking his hands, gesturing her to stop, he sat there in the water trying to calm her.

_I wasn't thinking like that this time!_

* * *

_Damn it all… _Hands rubbed down his face none too roughly to rid the tears from his eyes.

* * *

_/A monster…/ She hates me… /She—/_

* * *

_/— hates me…/ _I said under my breath, breaking out of my thoughts.

_/Silence,/_ a guard ordered before hitting me between my shoulder blades.

I grit my teeth at the pain that bloomed and spread through my back at the blow. Nonstop aggression was handed to me at every turn since my capture. The hero, was no hero. He was a monster answering for his crimes.

_I'm sorry, Bee,_ I thought miserably. _I hope you'll forgive me someday._

Tossed forward, I stumbled before falling to my knees. Hissing at the sharp sting that shot up my thighs, I breathed deeply, trying to not dwell on what was happening. I knelt there on the hard ground, waiting for the inevitable. It soon came. With the penetrating silence that overcame the guards framing me on all sides.

Footsteps.

I heard them loud and clear. As the clacks of shoes walked across the stone floor of the balcony overhead from me, I felt the tension rise within the ranks of the multitude. He stopped at the railing and looked down on me.

Like he always had.

_/My guards, I commend you all on your retrieval of the accursed outlaw. His evasion to paying for his crimes will now end./_

A bitter laugh escaped me and I couldn't help but show him my contempt.

_/Something amusing, Puppycat?/_ the Space King asked me short of a growl.

_/Yeah, the fact that you're still accusing me of nothing!/_

A quick jab to the juncture of my neck and shoulder sent another wave of stinging pain throughout my body. Leaning forward to gasp at the feeling, I quickly taken back upright by a jerk of my hair.

_/Insolent. You deceived my only daughter and attempted to make away with her. Such treason against the royal house is unacceptable and will not go unpunished./ _

Shaking my head, I swallowed the rising heat that climbed up my throat. _/Because love is a crime… Well, you were deceived too, it seems. Because your daughter was the one who said we should leave. Not me./_

_/LIES!/_ he shouted with anger. _/Captain! Ready his execution!/_

A tall man with sparkling orange skin stepped forward and motioned to the two men on my sides. Picking me up by my upper arms, I was hauled to my feet quickly and dragged backward. The king looked down at us from his balcony and gripped the thick railing tightly. Making eye contact, I stared at him unabashed. He didn't turn away.

* * *

In a flutter, I felt my hair settle with the gravity that came softly on me from the instant travel to Royal Space. Looking around, I saw that I was near the front end of the ballroom on the side where the food had been. Now empty, the area was vast without the dancing colorful creatures of the stars.

"If I were a mean dad…" I whispered to myself, "where would I execute the guy who tried to elope with my precious daughter?"

My eyes shifted to the double doors ahead of me across the room.

_Outside._

Remembering the balcony the king had stood on when Helystn and I escaped last time, I quickly, but quietly, made my way toward the expensive entrance. An open walkway to my left stopped me in my tracks to do an immediate tip-toeing backtrack when I saw a guard passing by. I waited for him to cross, then leaped over to pass the open door.

Studying my surroundings, I made sure no other guards were around before making a break for the door. Taking hold of the handles, I pulled and had no luck opening them. The rattle of the lock was loud and I silently shushed the noise. Trying to push, I knocked the doors to a shake and winced at the sound. Hearing clomping foot steps to my left, I gave up trying to me quiet and tried my best to force the door open.

_/Hey! Who're you?!/_

My gasp resounded in the empty room, overpowered by his yell. Freaking out, I scrambled to force the door open quickly as he ran towards me. Giving up, I placed my hands on the panels and hoped I had some cool exploding powers. The guard was within just a few feet of me when the doors blasted away. A shout of surprise from the both of us hesitated my run, but then I saw a kneeling figure out far in front of me.

The man holding a sword above Helystn jumped back in surprise at the sound of the doors flying off their hinges.

"H—HELSTYN!" I screamed.

He raised his head at the sound of his name and I saw his eyes widen. Running to him, I bypassed the several guards who stood in shock at my appearance.

_/No! Catch her! She's aiding the outlaw!/_

Spurring into action, some of the men immediately rushed at me with the king's command. Already within an arms' reach of Helystn, I dodged the closest one to me and flung myself down on to the stunned alien. My arms wrapped around his neck in a hug and I laughed at the feel of him in my arms.

_/Bee?/_

Sensing someone come close to us, I focused the same way I had on Earth. Feeling that I found it I turned around, with one arm still holding Helystn, to flip off the King on the balcony of the Royal palace. His appalled face faded away as we folded into deep space.

* * *

The two opened their eyes at the same time when the feeling of gravity dissipated. In awe, and Helystn took the sight of a beautiful array of colors that spread out before them in winding, languid trails.

"My dream…" Bee whispered. "It's my dream, but we're awake."

Helystn turned to look at her. He stared at the human woman who shouldn't be there. Her vibrant purple hair floated around her in soft, fluffy tendrils. The barely indistinguishable hue of pale pink alighted her cheeks. Unable to avert his gaze, he simply stared at the new, but very familiar sight of what was Bee.

_/How?/_ he asked softly.

Bee looked at him, her eyes bright and reflecting the many colors that shone around them. Cocking her head to the side, she hummed as if to ask him what he meant.

_/How are you here? You're supposed to be on Earth./_

She licked her lips and flitted her eyes to the side for an instant before gathering her words. "Well, I had some supernatural help."

_/What? But—/_ he shook his head and gripped her upper arms. _/Bee! How're you here? You're breathing in space! We're—! We're… Where are we?/_

"Uh…" Bee trailed off. "The edge of the universe? I think?"

_/You think?/_ Helystn sighed and pulled Bee into a hug, leaning his forehead on her shoulder._ /I don't even know if I want to know how this is all possible, Bee. But… I'm glad you're here./_

She smiled at that and returned the hug, patting his back.

"It's a long story, but seeing as how we've _literally _have all of the time in the universe, I'll tell you when you feel up to it."

_/I think I should hear it now. First though,/_ he raised his head to meet her gaze, _/tell me… Why did you come back for me?/_

Her smile wavered under his scrutiny and she pursed her lips to swallow. "I had to come back for you," she said.

She couldn't think of why he thought she _wouldn't_ come for him given the chance. He had thought there was none, so of course his surprise was warranted. Though, Bee had a gut feeling as to the real meaning behind his question.

_/Bee. I wanted you to live on. You didn't need to come after me. Earth is your home. Home with Deckard and Cass…/_

"No, not anymore. Helystn, I want to stay with you."

Frowning, he knit his brows at her words. _/You don't. You want to stay with Puppycat. Not me./_

At that, Bee pouted and broke away from his hold and slapped her hands to his cheeks. Yelping at the sting of her palms, he met her stare and felt himself grow warm as her hands stayed put on his face.

"You listen up. _Puppycat_ was the only part of you that I'd known. When you returned to your true self, it's not as if you changed completely. Puppycat was my friend. That automatically makes Helystn my friend to."

_/Friend?/_

"Yeah!"

_/That's the problem. I don't want to be friends,/_ he announced without thinking.

Hearing his confession, she let go of his cheeks. Realizing what he said aloud, Helystn waved his hands in front of him to dismiss the statement.

_/No! That's not what I meant! I do want to be friends, but I mean—ah… damn./_

Bee looked down to her feet, not feeling this shy since she had first met Deckard. "Does that mean, that that kiss was real?"

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding her sight.

"That wasn't the first time we kissed, was it?"

_/…So you were awake?/_ he asked after a pause.

She nodded.

He groaned, very embarrassed. _/I'm sorry. I shouldn't have./_

"Friends don't kiss."

_/I know,/ _he sighed, shutting his eyes.

A fleeting peck on his lips startled him and Helystn opened his eyes to see Bee blushing. Her chest lightly glowed and her flustered face was close to his. Not able to form words, he moved in closer, hesitantly, as he deliberately looked to her eyes then her lips. Before their lips met, stopped as a question finally came to mind.

_/What do you see me as?/ _he asked her, their lips barely grazing each other's.

Bee pushed forward. Finding his hands, she held them as they exchanged a sweet kiss that they both dared not to break first. Simultaneously, they pulled slightly away. The new gesture they'd experienced felt strange and daring. They both wanted more, but felt they could not indulge just yet.

"I _feel_," Bee began, "that you are everything to me."

Eyes searched hers and she didn't look away.

"You're my world. No…"

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, the woman knew exactly what she felt when she searched for Helystn. He was so easy to see in her heart. Her being felt for him.

"You're my universe."

Helystn gave a soft laugh.

* * *

"Yes. Forever and Always."

* * *

[A/N: cheesy-bomb~! Told you this was a 'wait wha?' ending. I cannot BEElieve. Anyway, if you has questions, ask away. This fic is officially OVER! I'll do a separate not affiliated with this one story for smut lovers. It'll be a whole lot better than what I delivered here, thats for sure. (Don't believe me? Check out my M fics fufufu) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS. I felt we all had high expectations for this story that were not met. Let me know what you sincerely thought. Until I see you all again in a different time, addio~]


End file.
